Love is war
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: *O* fics basado en la cancion Love is war! donde Miku Hatsune y Neru Akita deberán competir por el amor de Len Kagamine un chico que no demuestra muchas emociones con los demás... podrá alguna de ellas cambiar eso? Lean! n n
1. Declaración de guerra

_Hola! :33 aquí vengo yo con otro fics de Len y Miku… ahora basándome en la canción Love is War *-*…. Espero que esta historia quede un poco a la altura de esa increíble composición! _

_Le dedico éste fics a mi amiga de fanfiction __**lalamaria21 **__ojalá te guste! (ya que tu escribiste un fics para mí con la canción Melt, yo escribo uno para ti de la canción Love is war ^^)_

Disclaimer:_Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

**~Love is War~**

**Declaración de guerra**

Toda chica tiene que hacer "cosas" de las que se podría arrepentir, pero si esas "cosas" son para llamar la atención del chico que te gusta… todo vale la pena…

Y ahí estaba ella, su nombre era Miku Hatsune, quien estaba sentada en frente del espejo pensando en que podía hacer para llamar la atención de Len Kagamine, uno de los Vocaloid más guapos, y también más deseados… él era muy tranquilo, no hablaba mucho, excepto cuando había algo importante que decir. Sin dudas el podría llamar la atención de cualquier mujer, conquistarla y hacerla rendirse a sus pies… pero sorprendentemente nunca se le había relacionado con alguna chica… Len nunca había mostrado alguna emoción muy significativa a Miku, quien de verdad estaba muy enamorada de él.

Miku estaba muy indecisa, no sabía que usar o como peinarse, para recibir al menos una sola mirada de Len. Miku había pasado 3 horas tratando de decidir qué hacer con su apariencia, hasta que finalmente se rindió y decidió vestir normalmente, lo único que cambiaba en ella era que usaba un broche para el cabello amarillo que tenía forma de plátano, no era muy grande pero aun así lo usaba por que había sido un regalo de su amiga Rin (la gemela de Len) y según ella eso sería como un amuleto de la suerte.

Miku se disponía a dejar su cuarto un poco desanimada… y al salir se encontró cara a cara con su enemiga N°1… era Neru Akita… una rubia de cabello largo, con actitud muy competitiva que no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Ella odiaba a Miku porque siempre la escogían como la representante de los Vocaloids, también como la Vocaloid del momento, la de las canciones más conocidas, Miku aquí Miku allá… y según Akita… Miku solo era una estúpida con cara bonita. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que ella la odiaba, Neru estaba enterada de los sentimientos de Miku hacia Len, cosa que la volvía furiosa porque Neru ya que ella siempre reprochaba que lo había conocido desde antes y se había enamorado de él desde mucho antes que Hatsune. En fin… Neru hacía todo lo posible por hacer que Miku se sintiera triste, para eso le decía cosas como "Aquí viene la chica con voz de flauta mal hecha" lo cual afectaba bastante a Miku, la hacía sentir miserable aun que la mayoría de las veces no lo demostrara, ella no quería pelear con nadie… Neru era quien siempre la provocaba… y ahí estaban las dos Miku y Neru, cara a cara.

–Buenos días Neru, me dejas pasar? – Le saludó Miku con la cabeza abajo y con un tono agotado, no estaba de ánimo para pelear con alguien… pero como es Neru de quien estamos hablando, la paz esa mañana sería imposible.

–Que tienen de buenos? Lo siento pero tu estas en mi camino – respondió Neru con una voz dominante. Neru cambiaba de Look todos los días, para atraer aunque fuera por un segundo la atención de Len. Pero por más cosas que usara, por más veces que cambiaba de apariencia… nunca había escuchado una palabra de aliento hacia ella de parte del chico.

–Neru por favor, solo quiero pasar, no tengo ánimo de pelear – repetía Miku sin obtener respuesta alguna de Neru, hasta que se hartó e intentó pasar por la fuerza, cosa que Akita no iba a permitir, así que comenzaron a forcejear hasta que en un momento por perdida de equilibrio Miku tropezó e iba directo al suelo, cuando de repente ella sintió como unas calidas manos la sujetaban de sus hombros.

–Valla eso estuvo cerca – dijo una voz masculina, la cual esas chicas conocían perfectamente.

–Le..Len! gracias – dijo Miku nerviosa al quedar mirando a los ojos a su querido amor, esos hermosos ojos con un intenso color azul que hacían que cualquier chica se derritiera.

–No hay de qué, pero… Neru! La próxima vez ten más cuidado, no te ganes así como si nada en el camino de otros, de no ser por mi Miku se habría hecho daño – Dijo Len mirando seriamente a Neru quien escuchaba atónita lo que el rubio le decía… era una de las pocas veces en las que él le hablaba, pero no le decía nada alentador, estaba defendiendo a Miku! Y para peor, él aun no la soltaba. Neru se enfureció, tenía la cara roja por la rabia, pero para no quedar tan mal delante de Len tragó saliva y se disculpó para luego alejarse e irse a encerrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

–Cre..creo que esta vez si se enojó, estoy segura de que ahora me odia mas que antes – dijo Miku con un tono de voz desganado y mirando hacia el suelo… y al mismo tiempo un poco sonrojada por lo que había pasado con Len.

–No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Neru.. pero no entiendo aun porque te odia? Tu no molestas a nadie – le dijo Len tratando de animarla regalándole una sonrisa.

–E..En realidad no sé por qué me odiará – le respondió muy nerviosa Miku… ella odiaba mentir, pero este era un asunto de vida o muerte y no podía decir las razones de Neru o las dos serían descubiertas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Len. Miku aun no se sentía lista para eso.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente después de eso, Neru increíblemente no había salido de su habitación después del incidente. Por lo que no se había formado ninguna pelea.

En la sala principal se encontraban Rin y Miku jugando con unas cartas, en eso llegó Len, diciendo que también quería jugar. Se sentó junto a Miku provocando que ésta se sonrojara; lamentablemente los gemelos notaron eso

–Estas bien? Tienes la cara muy roja… tienes fiebre? – preguntó Len acercando su cara hacia la de Miku, hasta que juntó su frente con la de ella para comprobar si tenía fiebre – No, que bueno, no tienes fiebre – agregó Len sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero para cuando los abrió, se percató de que Miku yacía en el suelo (se había desmayado por la emoción y los nervios, ella nunca había tenido así de cerca a Len)

–Len idiota! Que le hiciste a Miku-nee! Gritó Rin parándose rápidamente de la silla, y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Len tratando de despertar a Miku quien aun desmayada tenía la cara enrojecida.

–Y..yo no hice nada! de repente se desmayó – respondió Len preocupado. Rin quedó mirando a Miku por unos segundos, hasta que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la verdad.

–De verdad que eres lento con estas cosas hermano – dijo Rin mirando a su gemelo seriamente a los ojos, y con un toque de sarcasmo.

–A que te refieres? – preguntó Len confundido – No te entiendo pero hay que ayudar a Miku – agregó el rubio pidiéndole ayuda a su hermana para sentar a Miku en la silla

Esperaron 10 minutos aproximadamente con la esperanza de que Miku despertara. Peor no daba señales de vida, por eso Rin decidió ir en busca de los demás Vocaloids para que los ayudaran. Así que Len se quedó al cuidado de Miku por ese momento… se quedó observándola un rato, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico al ver el pequeño sujetador de cabello amarillo con forma de plátano que llevaba puesto Miku. Len se acercaba mas y mas a ella para poder ver bien el pequeño sujetador de cabello, hasta que fue interrumpido bruscamente

–Len! que significa esto? Porque estas tan cerca de esa! – gritó una chica de cabello largo y rubio muy furiosa… era Neru, quien por fin había decidido salir de su habitación, para ver esto? Estaba hecha una fiera y Len estaba confundido (otra vez) aun por los gritos de Neru. El rubio estaba un poco enterado de los sentimientos de ésta competitiva chica, pero él ya le había dicho que no estaba interesado, que él no era su tipo y cosas así, a demás Len intentaba ignorar por completo esa situación… pero Neru Akita nunca se rendiría y lo que se veía de su punto de vista, era que Len estaba besando a Miku; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia perdiera el control y se acercó muy rápido donde se encontraba Miku aun inconsciente, bruscamente empujó lejos a Len, y comenzó a sacudir a la chica Hatsune diciendo – despierta maldita! Se que estas fingiendo – gritaba

–Déjala tranquila! – gritó Len separándola de Miku (que aun no despertaba) y en eso ya habían llegado Rin y Kaito, quienes quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver así de molesto a aquel rubio de ojos azules, simplemente él no era así, pero por ese momento había perdido todo control sobre si mismo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho trató de disculparse por gritar – Yo… Yo… lo siento, no quería gritar, es…que Neru estaba…– Pero Len no podía hablar muy bien, estaba demasiado nervioso, Rin y Kaito lo miraban aun mas confundidos, en tanto Neru… su mirada era una combinación de emociones entre, rabia, celos, corazón roto, sicópata, desilusión, etc… hasta que ya no pudo más y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto

–Le..Len, que sucedió? – preguntaba Rin confundida y preocupada por las palabras de la otra chica.

–So…solo fue un mal entendido – respondió Len mirando hacia el suelo, en realidad no era su intención hacerle daño a nadie, pero solo que en ese momento él… pero en seguida recordó lo que era mas importante – bueno pero como sea, Kaito, Miku se desmayó hace casi 15 minutos, creo que tiene fiebre tiene la cara muy roja – dijo Len cambiando el tema y la expresión de su rostro,

–Bueno… déjame ver – decía Kaito mientras se acercaba a Miku y le tocaba la frente con una de sus manos – No, no tiene fiebre al parecer, quizá solo sea estrés Miku tiene muchas presiones últimamente, ha estado muy ocupada con los conciertos y escribiendo nuevas canciones, mejor la llevaré a su cuarto para que pueda descansar, ahora está dormida – agregó Kaito tomando delicadamente a Miku en sus brazos para cargarla, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente el peli-azul se sentía observado, de mala manera? Solo era su intuición por lo que decidió no darle mayor importancia, hasta que escuchó un par de palabras

–Te acompaño, no me sentiré bien si no la ayudo, ella siempre está para cuando la necesitan – dijo Len, mientras caminaba serio con las manos en sus bolcillos en dirección a donde estaba Kaito con Miku en sus brazos. Lo que estaba sucediendo no era normal en Len, siempre que él le hablaba a Kaito, lo hacía con respeto y admiración, pero ahora era diferente…

Y de verdad que la situación ponía muy nervioso a Len, el solo hecho de ver que no pudo ayudar a su amiga lo suficiente, y que tuvo que recurrir a Kaito para que llevara a la verde-aqua a su habitación, hacía que de alguna manera Len se sintiera "idiota".

Ya en el cuarto de Miku, Kaito la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama.

–Listo, ahora solo debe descansar, vámonos Len, solo molestaremos – decía Kaito mientras se dirigía a la puerta

–Me quedaré hasta que despierte – aseguró Len muy serio, afirmando su espalda en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos

– Esta bien, avísame cuando despierte – respondió Kaito cerrando la puerta. Ahora Len observaba como Miku dormía, aun tenía la cara roja, y el rubio estaba un poco preocupado por esto. En eso comenzó a observar con detalle el cuarto de Miku, ahora que hacía memoria era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de una chica, a excepción de la de su hermana, aun que claro esa no contaba. Seguía observando todo cuidadosamente, estaba cómodo ese sitio olía muy bien… todo el lugar tenía el olor de Miku, era muy agradable

Pasados ya 20 minutos desde que Len estaba ahí, notó que Miku comenzaba a dar señales de vida, en seguida él se le acercó, tenía su cara en frente de ella, y al fin, Miku abrió los ojos. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de tener a Len así de cerca otra vez. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

–L..L..L..Len! q..que haces aquí? – Tartamudeaba Miku – espera… como llegué aquí? Que es lo que sucedió? – exclamaba la verde-aqua muy confundida.

–Tranquilízate Miku, te desmayaste repentinamente y no despertabas, llamamos a Kaito y él te trajo aquí, y yo … me quedé cuidándote hasta que despertaras – respondió Len sonriendo

–E..en serio? Yo… lo siento mucho no era mi intención causarte problemas Len, hace cuanto estas aquí esperando? – preguntó Miku ya mas calmada… pero al mismo tiempo no! El amor de su vida la había está observando mientras dormía… ella sentía mucha pena.

–Estoy aquí desde hace unos 20 minutos?... y no es ninguna molestia Miku, de verdad me preocupe cuando no despertabas – decía Len mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta – iré a avisarle a todos que ya despertaste, diré que no te molesten aun tienes que descansar, estas bajo mucho estrés últimamente eso no es bueno para tu salud – dijo Len estando ya en el marco de la puerta – por cierto, si Neru llega a decirte algo de lo que supuestamente hice por favor no le creas… solo fue un mal entendido, tu solamente descansa – replicó finalmente Len

–Espera Len! – lo llamó Miku y Len se asomó por la puerta – perdón por haberte preocupado – se disculpó Miku, en tanto Len solo sonrió y sacó su lengua con una expresión de "no es nada", gesto con el cual Miku se emocionó, pero se contuvo hasta que Len cerrara la puerta –*No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo!* – pensaba Miku mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada y daba vueltas en su cama. Ella estaba muy feliz y al mismo tiempo apenado por lo ocurrido… ahora sabía que sus nervios podían traicionarla.

La verde-aqua seguía fantaseando y feliz hasta que escucho un gran estruendo, era Neru quien había entrado al cuarto de Miku por la fuerza, y ahora se encontraba cerrando la puerta con llave, para que nadie escuchara o interrumpiera lo que la rubia estaba a punto de decir:

–Neru! Qué diablos haces aquí? No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? –gritó Miku muy molesta

–Tu cállate Hatsune! No te han enseñado a no quitarle el hombre a una chica? – exclamó Neru.

–De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Miku exaltada y confundida.

–Y ahora finges que no sabes nada… se que quieres quitarme a Len, pero yo no lo voy a permitir! El es mío! – gritó Neru muy molesta.

–El no es tuyo! Y no lo trates como a un objeto Akita! Ya no sigas con esto y dime lo que en realidad quieres! – reclamó Miku

–De acuerdo tu lo pediste… Pues yo vine a declararte la guerra, se que estas enamorada de Len pero yo no voy a dártelo él es mío! No voy a entregártelo tan fácilmente y sin pelear…y? que me dices? Te rindes ahora que es lo que te recomiendo o decides pelear contra mi por el amor de Len – terminó de decir finalmente Neru dejando a Miku atónita! Todo parecía muy complicado pero la idea era simple… Neru le estaba declarando la guerra a la verde-aqua por el amor de Len Kagamine – Y? ah lo sienta ya veo, no eres capaz porque de verdad que eres débil con estas cosas Hatsune, Ja! Mejor así, me dejas el camino libre para conquistar a Len sin inconvenientes – dijo Neru con una sonrisa malvada

–E..espera un momento Len no es un trofeo, básicamente me estás diciendo que compitamos para ver quién es mejor, y el trofeo es Len? – preguntó Miku

–Que lenta eres niña por fin te das cuenta! Pero para no hacerlo ver tan cruel…es para ver quién de las dos es mejor para Len… pero como tu no tienes las agallas de luchar contra mi mejor me voy – decía Neru mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero una voz muy molesta la detuvo.

–Detente Neru Akita! Yo… acepto! Tampoco estoy dispuesta a darte a Len voy a pelear por su amor – afirmó Miku muy seria parándose de la cama y quedando frente a frente con Neru.

–Ok… entonces esto es la guerra Hatsune, no soy responsable si sales herida – replicó la rubia con un tono de voz amenazante.

–Estaré bien te lo aseguro, esto es guerra, y no creo ser yo la que salga herida – afirmó Miku mirándola directamente a los ojos, para al final darse las manos como signo de "educación".

Finalmente Akita salió del cuarto de Miku, pero desde ahora ya nada sería igual ahora ellas pelearían por ganarse el corazón de Len, cada una a su manera. La verde-aqua estaba decidida no perder, ella sabía que Neru no era para Len. Debía hacer todo lo posible para ganar esta "guerra de amor" la batalla estaba comenzando…

_**Continuara…**_

_. pronto subiré el próximo ojalá les gustara el primer capitulo T-T… _

_Aun no soy muy buena escribiendo D: _


	2. Miku vs Neru

Miku vs Neru

Al día siguiente después de que las chicas se declararan la guerra por el amor del deseado Len Kagamine, ellas intercambiaban miradas muy amenazantes y a medida que transcurría la mañana tuvieron muchos roces. Al principio Miku y Neru tuvieron una discusión por ver quién usaba primero el baño, después se peleaban por ver quién llegaba primero a su habitación y así se pasaron toda la mañana discutiendo por cosas infantiles como esas. Y ya todos se estaban dando cuenta de la actitud de éstas dos chicas, ahora peleaban entre sí con más facilidad, lo que asustaba un poco a los demás Vocaloids.

Después Miku se dirigió a su cuarto porque ya no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, además si salía de su habitación se encontraría con Neru, y esa idea no le agradaba para nada. Luego se sentó frente al espejo, ahora estaba decidida a cambiar algo en su típico estilo… por lo que decidió en vez de usar dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, ahora solo usaría una de tras, la diferencia no era mucha pero era algo para empezar –*Espero que a Len le guste como me veo así… o quizá nadie lo notará?* – Pensaba la verde-aqua mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros. Cuando llegó a la sala principal se encontró con Meiko, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito y Kiyoteru… la gemela Kagamine al verla en seguida le sonrió y se precipitó a abrazar a Miku.

–Miku-nee! Ya te sientes mejor? Hey! Sabes? Sabes? Tenemos que hablar! Y oye! Qué lindo se te ve ese moño! – dijo Rin con su típica actitud positiva que animaba a cualquiera.

–Gracias Rin – respondió Miku.

–Pero Rin… de que estás hablando? A caso estas ciega? Ésta tonta se ve mas ridícula de lo normal con ese moñito infantil – dijo Neru quien llegaba por detrás de la verde-aqua.

–Tu cállate Neru! No le digas esas cosas a Miku-nee! – agregó Rin molesta… hace tiempo que ella había comenzado a odiar a Akita por la actitud tan desesperante, envidiosa, dominante e insoportable que esa chica tenía.

–No te metas enana! Esto es entre la ridícula y yo! – reclamaba Neru.

–Rin no es una enana! Y tu de verdad que eres insoportable! – se defendía Miku.

–Ella se metió en esto! Y tu aparte de ridícula eres una estúpida Hatsune! – Gritaba Akita.

–La estúpida aquí eres tu! Y por qué ridícula! – preguntaba Miku poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Y aquí vamos de nuevo – decía Kaito quien estaba junto a Gakupo y Kiyoteru viendo la televisión.

–Pero verlas pelear es divertido – agregaba Gakupo mirando hacia donde se encontraban las chicas discutiendo.

–Eres idiota y muy ridícula! Solo mírate! Te vez más horrible de lo que eres con ese patético peinado – le seguía gritando Neru a Miku.

–Sabes que? Ya estoy harta! – respondió la verde-aqua muy molesta y soltándose el cabello – ahora sí Akita? Con esto dejarás de gritarme?

–Ja! Ahora si que te vez aun mas…–Iba a responder Neru pero fue interrumpida.

–Linda – dijo Gakupo sorprendido por ver a Miku con el cabello suelto.

–Preciosa – reiteró Kiyoteru sonrojándose.

–Hermosa – agregó Kaito mirando fijamente a la verde-aqua quien estaba sonrojándose con los comentarios de sus compañeros.

–Miku que linda te vez – dijo Luka sonriéndole.

–Me gusta! Te vez genial Miku-nee! – repetía Rin burlándose de Neru.

–Deberías dejarte el cabello así por un tiempo Miku, los cambios de vez en cuando son buenos – decía Meiko.

–Gra..gracias chicos – respondió la Vocaloid 01 ahora mas sonrojada por lo que sus compañeros le decían, pero obviamente Neru no se iba a quedar callada viendo eso.

–Que? Están todos locos? Ella se ve horrible! Creo que todos ustedes deberían ir a una cita con algún oculista! – decía Neru furiosa al ver como todos le decían cumplidos a su enemiga… en eso Len llegó a sentarse junto a Gakupo, Kaito y Kiyoteru, hasta que Akita le habló llamando su atención – Len! Por favor dime al menos tu que me encuentras razón en esto!

–Eh? Sobre que…? – preguntó Len un poco confundido cuando al voltear vio a la verde-aqua con el cabello suelto… nunca la había visto así – Mi..Miku? – preguntó el rubio nuevamente ruborizándose un poco.

–Verdad que se ve ridícula? – preguntaba Neru a Len… pero el chico parecía tener la vista perdida en algo (Miku!)

–Que boni..ta… digo… Miku no podía creer que eras tu jamás te había visto con el cabello así pero te vez… bien – dijo Len provocando que la verde-aqua se sonrojara aun mas, pero también provocando una furia incontrolable por parte de Neru.

–Len Kagamine ha hablado! – dijo Gakupo sorprendido, no era para nada común oír algo así del rubio… es más, jamás le había dicho algo así a alguien, ni siquiera a su hermana.

–Todos están locos! – dijo Neru dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de eso se acercó a Miku – desde ahora me pondré seria en esto – susurró la rubia al oído de la verde-aqua.

–Como quieras – respondió en seguida Miku y después de eso Akita se fue

–Que fue lo que te dijo Miku? – preguntó Kiyoteru.

–Na..nada importante – respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

–Bueno como sea Miku-nee ahora las dos debemos tener una seria conversación – dijo Rin tomando a Miku de una mano y llevándola lejos de ahí para poder aclarar todo lo que ella entendía a medias o lo que simplemente no entendía – muy bien Miku-nee ahora dime la verdad… explícame por qué ahora discutes más fácilmente con Neru?

–R..Rin … bueno es que, tu sabes cómo es ella y.. – respondió Miku quien era incapaz de decirle la verdad a la rubia.

–No me mientas! Estoy un 99.9% segura de que sientes algo por mi rarito hermano – interrumpió la rubia mirando a la verde-aqua a los ojos – y sé también que la tonta de Neru está enamorada de Len… lo que me fastidia mucho! Esa maldita es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere, incluso podría usar algún tipo de magia negrea para embrujar a Len y si eso sucede Neru pasaría a ser parte de mi familia! No quiero eso! De verdad que no! – decía Rin desesperada y tirándose al piso cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos mientras que estaba a punto de llorar.

–Ri..Rin, ya no te pongas así a demás no se puede obligar a nadie a enamorarse por la fuerza… y está bien… te diré lo que en realidad pasa, pero tú no debes decirle a nadie – pidió Miku mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza… luego la verde-aqua comenzó a contarle a su amiga sobre la guerra que tenía contra Neru Akita y sobre las cosas que esa chica le decía. Rin escuchaba cada palabra de Miku atentamente hasta que terminó de hablar.

–Está bien Miku-nee! No se hable más – Dijo Rin.

–De que hablas? – preguntaba la verde-aqua.

–Por favor tienes que ganarle a la bruja de Neru a cualquier precio! Yo te ayudaré cuando me necesites bueno?

–E..está bien… haré todo lo posible por ganarme el corazón de Len – pero estas segura de que no te molesta?

–Por supuesto que no me molesta! Ahora debes ganar ésta guerra Miku-nee! Y así dominaremos al mundo Ja! – respondió la rubia riendo de una forma algo desquiciada.

–No creo que podamos dominar el mundo así… a demás eso no está en mis planes, lo siento – agregó la verde-aqua.

–Oh… si claro bueno yo solo…

–Chicas lamento interrumpir pero debemos ir al estudio Vocaloid nos acaban de llamar – interrumpió Meiko, por lo que las chicas decidieron dejar su conversación para después, así que se dirigieron a la salida de la casa donde una gran limosina blanca los esperaba a todos para llevarlos a su destino. Y para evitar peleas en el trayecto decidieron sentar a Miku a un extremo de la limosina y a Neru en el otro extremo… las dos no estaban muy felices ya que Len iba sentado en medio de la limosina, pero debieron soportar eso por el viaje. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destinos todos también se aseguraron de que esas chicas no tuvieran la oportunidad ni de mirarse (para evitar algún disturbio). Así que luego los Vocaloids se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde generalmente hacían sus reuniones, porque querían informales de algo… y obviamente se aseguraron de dejar a Miku y a Neru separadas.

–Bien al parecer ya todos están aquí dijo uno de los gerentes de Vocaloid – los llamamos porque necesitamos a dos de ustedes para que en 3 días más asistan a un festival en beneficencia para los pobres y nuestra compañía como siempre quiere estar presente en estas cosas, por lo que nos pidieron que dos de ustedes, un chico y una chica fueran a cantar a ese festival – explicó el gerente – algún voluntario de los chicos?

–Yo… me gustaría ir – dijo Len levantando la mano.

–Bien Len, gracias… ahora una voluntaria de las chicas? – preguntó nuevamente el gerente..

–Yo! – respondieron Miku y Neru al unísono dejando a todos sorprendidos… Con Miku no era para nada extraño de que se ofreciera ya que ella era la que más solía asistir a ese tipo de festivales de beneficencia… pero con Neru… eso si era raro, ya que ella solo se preocupada por sí misma, y nunca antes le habían interesado cosas como éstas…

–Valla… dos voluntarias? Mejor dejaré que ustedes decidan, tienen 5 minutos – agregó el gerente saliendo de la sala de juntas y dejando solos a los Vocaloids. Y en eso Miku y Neru se miraron con un odio infinito.

–Neru? Tu queriendo ayudar a alguien que no seas tú? – preguntó Rin en una forma para molestarla.

–Por supuesto, a demás yo iré… Miku siempre asiste a éstas cosas ahora es mi turno – respondió Neru.

–Eso no importa! Y desde cuando te eres así? A demás a parte de solo ir a cantar debes pasar tiempo con las personas y con los fans que asistan, y tú has demostrado ser muy poco tolerante con nuestros fans… Neru – agregó Miku – y por favor esto es para ayudar a los pobres no quiero discutir decidamos de una manera pacífica – pidió la verde-aqua.

–Miku tiene razón – apoyó Len provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de esa chica.

–E..entonces decido tu Len… quien quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Neru molesta.

–Pues… creo que debería ir la persona que sea más popular entre los fans para que lleguen más personas al evento… por lo que pienso que Mik…– iba a decir Len, obviamente su respuesta era "Miku" pero Neru se percató de cuál sería la respuesta que éste chico daría, lo que la molestó mucho mas pues ella creía que Len la escogería en vez de la verde-aqua.

–Bien como Len no es capaz de decidir nosotras decidiremos Miku – interrumpió veloz mente Neru

–Qué? Pero si él iba a…– intentó decir Miku pero fue interrumpida por Akita.

–Que pasa Hatsune? Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi? – preguntaba Neru mientras que los demás solo se atrevían a observar como éstas chicas comenzaban a discutir nuevamente.

–Por supuesto que no tiene miedo! – respondió Rin parándose – como quieres decidirlo Neru?

–Rin… creo que esto es … - estaba a punto de decir Miku a su amiga pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

–No te preocupes Miku-nee lo tengo todo controlado – susurró Rin al oído de la verde-aqua.

–Ja! Otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman enana… pero está bien, decidiremos quien asistirá bailando... en el juego de "Dance Extrem" que está en nuestra sala de juegos – respondió Neru… (Los Vocaloids tenían una sala de juegos electrónicos en su sótano y uno de esos era el Dance Extrem… que se jugaba de a dos, y consistía en que los dos jugadores debían pararse frente a las pantallas y comenzar a seguir los pasos que indicaba la maquina… y la que conseguía más puntos en 10 minutos ganaba).

–Qué? – exclamó Miku un poco asustada… ya que Neru era la mejor en toda la casa cuando se trataba de bailar en ese juego… y para ser sincera, la verde-aqua no era muy buena bailando, y mucho menos seguir coreografías que se escogían al azar.

–Ahora si se nota tu miedo Hatsune – decía Neru mientras se reía de la expresión que tenía su enemiga.

–Por supuesto que no tiene miedo! Es más! Miku acepta encantada el desafío – respondió Rin sin preguntarle nada a Miku

–Ya decidieron quien irá? – preguntó el gerente entrando a la sala. Y en eso Rin y Neru corrieron a donde estaba él y le explicaron lo que tenían planeado, mientras que Miku miraba aterrada lo que sucedía – bien será divertido… les parece si ese desafío se lleva a cabo un día antes del festival? – preguntó el gerente que estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de que decidieran "pasivamente".

–Por supuesto! – respondió Neru con una sonrisa en su rostro…

–Miku está de acuerdo – dijo Rin haciendo de vocera de la verde-aqua.

–Está bien… ahora pueden irse – agregó el gerente… y todos los Vocaloids dejaron la sala de juntas dirigiéndose a la gran limosina que los esperaba a fuera del gran edificio para llevarlos a casa. En el trayecto Rin le hablaba a Miku sobre lo genial que sería ese Vs entre ella y Neru…

–Rin no tenías que hacer eso – decía la verde-aqua sonriendo sarcásticamente.

–No me lo agradezcas Miku-nee sabes que estoy para ayudarte! – reiteraba la rubia sonriendo – ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es ganarle a Neru en ese juego!

–Si claro… pero hay un ligero problema con tu plan…yo no soy buena bailando en ese juego! – dijo Miku desesperada… no quería perder contra su enemiga… no quería que Neru acompañara a Len!

–Por eso debes practicar y practicar hasta sangrar! – respondía Rin entusiasmada… al parecer no era capaz de entender la "gravedad" de la situación… pero ahora Miku ya no podía hacer nada… excepto practicar duro para poder vencer a Neru, quien hasta el momento tenía una sonrisa muy satisfactoria… estaba muy segura de que ganaría… pero la verde-aqua no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la rubia con coleta ganara.

Ese mismo día Rin llevó a rastras a Miku en dirección al sótano donde se encontraba la sala de videojuegos para que la verde-aqua comenzara a ensayar… la chica estaba aterrada, pues siempre que intentaba seguir los pasos que salía en la pantalla se tropezaba con sus propios pies y terminaba en el suelo. Claramente ahora debía dejar sus miedos atrás y comenzar a mejorar. Ese día Miku paso 4 horas seguidas con Rin intentando completar 1 minuto entero sin errores en el juego… y eso para la pobre Vocaloid 01 era como su perdición, pero Rin la animaba a seguir.

–Esto no está funcionando… voy a perder – decía Miku mientras se tiraba al suelo

–Por supuesto que no! Espérame aquí, voy a buscar algo que seguramente te motivará – dijo Rin subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras… y luego se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación de su hermano, abrió un poco la puerta y se percató de que él había salido recién de la ducha y estaba sin camisa –*tranquila Rin no vomites esto es por Miku-nee*– pensaba la rubia mientras sacaba su teléfono y tomaba una foto de Len sin camisa. Luego de tomar la foto a su hermano volvió al sótano a ver como seguía Miku – Listo! Ya volví! Tengo algo que sin dudas te motivará!

–Que cosa? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–Necesito tu teléfono – pidió la rubia, por lo que Miku en seguida se lo entregó pero estaba un poco confundida por la petición de su amiga – Listo ya la envié … ahora a eliminar esta asquerosidad de mi celular – decía Rin mientras devolvía el celular a Miku.

–Que fue lo que hicis…– iba a preguntar Miku pero no pudo terminar al ver la imagen que Rin le había enviado… Len sin camisa! La chica quedó maravillada con lo que veía, por poco y le da una hemorragia nasal _(__Nota de la autora: __a quien no? Yo daría lo que fuese porque me motivaran con algo así *O*) _y luego de ver esa imagen la verde-aqua se levantó del piso y comenzó a practicar mientras veía la pantalla del juego y luego la pantalla de su celular… en seguida se notó como la chica comenzaba a mejorar en ese juego… las horas seguían pasando hasta que ya era tarde por lo que decidieron pausar la práctica y seguir mañana… esa noche Miku se durmió mirando la imagen de Len.

Al día siguiente nadie se atrevía a mencionar el tema del enfrentamiento de Miku y Neru por temor a recibir una mirada amenazante por parte de alguna de ellas, mientras que Len ignoraba por completo la verdadera situación. En la tarde Miku y Rin bajaron a donde se encontraban los videojuegos para que la verde-aqua siguiera ensayando, pero reiteradas veces Neru se acercaba a ellas diciéndoles que eran unas fracasadas, en especial Miku… pero ellas solo la ignoraban. Cada vez faltaba menos para el enfrentamiento de baile… hasta que la noche antes de ese día había llegado, la Vocaloid 01 se sentía muy nerviosa ya que Neru se veía muy segura de que triunfaría… por lo que Miku no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación con su pijama negro que constaba con una escotada blusa de tiras y un short corto con diseños de flor. La chica no soportaba los nervios… así que decidió ir por algo de jugo a la cocina para ver si lograba calmarse un poco… bajó lentamente las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada pero como pudo llegó a la cocina y comenzó a tocar la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz, de alguna manera lo encontró pero casi en seguida sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la de ella… rápidamente las dos manos presionaron el interruptor para encender la luz y cuando ya se podía ver, Miku se encontró con la cara de Len frente la suya mientras que sus manos aun se tocaban… la chica estaba a punto de gritar de la impresión, pero en eso el rubio puso su mano rápidamente sobre la boca de la chica:

–Tranquila Miku soy yo – dijo Len en voz baja calmando a la verde-aqua… aun que ahora estaba muy sonrojada – tu tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó ahora el chico separándose de Miku y dirigiéndose a la nevera…

–N..no… y por qué no puedes dormir Len? – preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa, nunca había visto el pijama de Len… pero no era muy provocador, era más algo divertido ya que constaba de una camisa sin mangas algo ajustada y con un pantalón largo que tenía bananas dibujadas por toda la tela, pero como usaba un suéter no dejaba mucho que ver…

–Estaba escribiendo una nueva canción y perdí el sueño – respondió el chico – quieres jugo? – preguntó gentilmente.

–Cla..claro – respondió Miku nerviosa.

–Aquí tienes – dijo Len entregándole un vaso de jugo a la nerviosa chica – mañana es tu duelo con Neru verdad? Te deseo suerte.

–S..si gracias – respondió Miku… no era capaz de decir nada ya que estaba muy nerviosa…

–Por cierto Miku no crees que esa pijama es muy desabrigada? – decía Len mientras se sacaba el suéter que llevaba puesto y se acercaba a Miku colocándolo en la espalda de ella – si no te cuidas pescarás un resfriado – agregó el rubio sonriéndole a la chica.

–Gra…Gracias y por cierto… que lindo pijama de bananas – respondió ella correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

–Te gusta? Rin dice que es muy infantil pero amo las bananas – decía Len riendo un poco – bueno ya voy a volver a mi cuarto, también te vas o te quedarás un rato mas aquí? – preguntó el rubio.

–Creo que volveré también – respondió Miku en seguida, por lo que se dirigió a la escalera junto con Len… pero como estaba todo oscuro no se podía ver absolutamente nada varias veces Miku estuvo a punto de caer, por lo que el rubio decidió tomar una mano de la chica y guiarla para que no tropezara, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso de la casa.

–Me voy a mi habitación buenas noches, quédate con el suéter hasta mañana – dijo Len despidiéndose de la verde-aqua.

–Claro gracias, buenas noches – respondió la chica entrando rápidamente a su cuarto y tirándose en su cama – la vida me sonríe – dijo Miku y luego se durmió (o se desmayó) abrazando el suéter de Len.

Y por fin había llegado el día del duelo, y todos estaban reunidos en el sótano para presenciar el Miku vs Neru… las dos chicas se notaban muy seguras de sí mismas…

–Lista para perder Hatsune? – preguntó modestamente Neru.

–Yo no perderé Akita – respondió Miku instantáneamente.

–Suerte – dijo Len a una de las chicas, pero ellas no alcanzaron a darse cuenta para quien iba dirigida esa palabra, así que cuando él ya no podía escucharlas comenzaron a discutir.

–Ves? Len me apoya a mi – decía Neru.

–Por supuesto que no! El me lo dijo a mí – reclamaba Miku.

–Es que no lo viste? Me estaba mirando a mi Hatsune! – reiteraba Akita.

–Que ciega estas! Es obvio que me miraba a mí! – repetía Miku.

Pero su pequeña pelea no duró mucho puesto a que Rin daba la señal de que estaban a punto de comenzar. Cada una se posicionó y la música comenzó a sonar, por lo que las dos chicas comenzaron a seguir los pasos que aparecían en la pantalla.. siguieron así por unos minutos, ninguna de las dos cometía ningún error en los paso. Y Neru comenzó a molestarse al ver que Miku no se equivocaba por lo que se concentró aun mas en su baile… al igual que la verde-aqua. Todos las observaban muy sorprendidos por los pasos que realizaban… hasta que Miku en un momento se saltó un paso haciendo que Neru tomara la delantera en los puntajes según el juego… a la verde-aqua le costaba recuperarse de ese error y se estaba desesperando un poco, mientras que veía como su oponente no se equivocaba en nada… solo quedaban 4 minutos de baile y la Vocaloid 01 estaba perdiendo… estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que escuchó unas palabras de ánimo.

–Vamos Miku no te rindas! Tu puedes – dijo Len mirando tiernamente a Miku… lo que provocó que esta chica se sonrojara pero al mismo tiempo que se concentrara y lograra alcanzar a Neru en la puntuación… ahora solo quedaban 1 minuto para que el juego terminara, y las dos estaban empatadas… pero en eso Neru cometió un pequeño error haciendo que Miku pasara a la delantera… ese error fue el que hizo perder a Neru… por solo 10 puntos.

–Tenemos a una ganadora! Miku-nee! – dijo Rin feliz y dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su amiga – felicitaciones! Le ganaste a la experta en éste juego – reiteró la rubia mirando a Neru quien estaba casi en Shock por su derrota.

–Cállate! – gritó Neru y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

–Estoy muerta! – se quejaba Miku por haber bailado tanto.

–Deberías estar feliz ahora que ganaste tu irás a cantar al festival – dijo Luka acercándose con un vaso de agua y dándoselo a Miku.

–Gracias Luka – respondió exhausta la verde-aqua, pero al mismo tiempo feliz…

–Voy a llamar al gerente para avisarle de que ganaste Miku-nee – agregó Rin. Mientras que todos los otros Vocaloids se acercaban a felicitar a Miku.

_Ya en el festival:_

–Me alegro de que tú hayas venido Miku… Neru no habría sido capaz de hacer llegar a tanta gente – dijo Len sonriéndole a la verde-aqua.

–Gra..gracias, yo también me alegro de haber venido – respondió la chica sonrojada… en eso vio como uno de los empleados de Vocaloid se acercaba a ellos.

–Chicos! Por fin los encuentro… me enteré hace muy poco tiempo de que ustedes vendrían así que no tuve tiempo de avisarles sobre la nueva versión de Romeo & Cinderella que se les acaba de ocurrir a los ejecutivos de Vocaloid – dijo el empleado acercándose a ellos – ellos tienen pensado hacer una nueva versión de esa canción, donde ustedes dos canten – agregó.

–Cantar? Los dos? una canción? Pero no la hemos ensayado – dijo Miku preocupada.

–Faltan 20 minutos para que salgamos al escenario, creí que cantaríamos canciones por separado – reiteró Len.

–Si bueno, me disculpo nuevamente por eso… pero está todo arreglado, estas son las partes que deben cantar cada uno, se que ustedes podrán hacerlo, bueno ya tengo que irme – recalcó e empleado para luego alejarse de ahí.

–Eso fue rápido – dijo Miku.

–Bien Miku estamos contra el tiempo, ensayemos mientras podamos – dijo Len interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica…

–P..pero, esta canción… bueno ensayemos – asintió la verde-aqua sonrojándose también por la letra de la canción a medida que cantaban…

Los minutos pasaron muy rápido y ya era hora de salir al escenario, primero cantarían canciones por separado así que Miku se preparaba para cantar las canciones que había escogido: "Melody", "Dark Alice" y "Ura-omote Lovers"… luego fue el turno de Len quien escogió las canciones: "Out of eden", "Bringing the Rain" y "One-Sided Love"…

Todos los que habían asistido al evento ahora esperaban la versión Romeo & Cinderella de Len y Miku… por lo que los dos chicos salieron al escenario, la música comenzó a sonar y empezaron a cantar… la verde-aqua estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que cantaba un dueto con el rubio, pero luego se calmó al ver los ojos de éste chico… y pudo terminar de cantar sin dificultades… a todos les gustó mucho la versión por lo que los Vocaloids al bajar del escenario fueron rodeados por los fans que comenzaron a pedir autógrafos. Así que ellos debían aceptar y firmaron autógrafos por aproximadamente una hora seguida.

Cuando el festival llegó a su fin los dos estaban exhaustos, así que al llegar a casa en seguida cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar… Miku no podía estar más feliz, había pasado todo un día junto a Len, y habían cantado un dueto por primera vez… ahora si ella sentía que la vida le sonreía… de pronto sintió que tocaban fuertemente su puerta y que alguien pasaba un papel de bajo de la puerta… Miku se aproximó a abrir la puerta pero cuando la abrió ya no había nadie… luego se dirigió a recoger el papel, y lo leyó: "esto recién está comenzando, desde ahora tendrás que cuidarte más, tal vez ganaste ésta batalla pero yo ganaré la guerra Hatsune"… la carta obviamente era de Neru… pero Miku estaba muy feliz como para dejar que la actitud infantil de su rival le afectara… mañana sería un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas…

_**Continuará…**_

_Muajaja Miku le está ganando a Neru! xP _

_Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir éste capítulo o.O estaba ocupada pero ahora escribiré mas rápido los otros ^^_

_Muy infantil éste capítulo? D:_


	3. Campamento Mas Guerra!

_Siguiente capítulo! *o* también tardé mucho en subir la continuación T-T pero es que mi inspiración se fue por un tiempo y ahora acaba de volver xDD! . … espero que les guste!_

**Campamento, Mas guerra!**

Después del maravilloso día que Miku había pasado con Len… las cosas con Neru se habían tornado mucho más tensas que antes, era demasiado, hasta el punto en el cual los Vocaloids decidieron organizarse para intentar de que esas chicas no se vieran la cara en todo el día, a excepción de cuando debían comer, ir a algún concierto o junta… pero obviamente eso no sería suficiente como para impedir de que ellas peleasen.

Un día los Vocaloids se encontraban en el comedor de la casa almorzando cada uno su plato favorito… pero Miku fue la última en llegar por lo que rápidamente tomó un plato y sirvió comida en él… para luego dirigirse a la mesa pero no se dio cuenda de que una sección del piso estaba mojada, lo que provocó que la verde-aqua refalara y que su plato de comida cayera en la cabeza de Neru.

–Porqué no te fijas Hatsune! Estas ciega? – preguntó Neru furiosa y girando a ver donde estaba Miku mientras aun caía comida por su cara.

–N..Neru lo siento, de verdad que yo no…– se disculpaba Miku, de verdad no había sido su intención ensuciar a Neru.

–No digas nada! lo hiciste a propósito! – seguía gritando la rubia con coleta.

–L..Lo siento mucho esta no era mi intención – reiteraba la verde-aqua, estaba muy arrepentida… o en realidad no tanto?

–Neru todos vimos que Miku refaló, fue un accidente – dijo Kaito…

–Ahora tú la defiendes?– respondió la rubia.

–Fue un accidente! – gritó Miku… la actitud de su enemiga la estaba molestando…

–Chi..chicas cálmense – pidió Kiyoteru atemorizado y comenzando a esconderse bajo la mesa.

–Esto no se va a quedar así Hatsune! – agregó Neru, para luego voltear a la mesa y tomar su plato que contenía pasta con mucha salsa, e instantáneamente giró a ver a Miku y le lanzó el contenido del plato en la cara – Ja! Que vas a hacer ahora Hatsune!

–Eres una maldita estúpida! No tenías que hacer esto! – se quejó Miku mientras se limpiaba los ojos… y en seguida se dirigió a la mesa y tomó la ensalada de lechuga para lanzársela a Neru quien intentó protegerse tomando a Gakupo del cuello y poniéndolo en frente de ella, pero Miku fue más rápida… por otra parte todos los Vocaloids que observaban tenían miedo, se notaba en sus rostros..

–Bien hagamos lo que practicamos! – gritó Meiko y en seguida todos se escondieron bajo la mesa mientras que aun seguían viendo como esas chicas se lanzaban todo tipo de comida…

–Esperen! Olvidé mi banana! – dijo Len desesperado… y fue cuando vio como Neru tomaba su banana de la mesa y se preparaba para destrozarla en la cara de Miku – No! – se lamentaba el rubio, Neru no fue capaz de oír eso, pero sí la verde-aqua, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella le quitó la banana de las manos a su enemiga y se dirigió a entregársela a Len.

–Aquí tienes – dijo Miku sonriendo cuando de pronto sintió que un frio muy intenso le recorría el cuerpo, y la verdad era que la rubia con coleta le había derramado el jugo que tenía mucho hielo sobre todo el cuerpo – Ahora si vas a pagar eso – afirmó la verde-aqua enderezándose y tomando la salsa de tomate con la mostaza… luego ágilmente saltó sobre la mesa y comenzó a bañar a Neru en esas salsas, y cuando ésta intentaba defenderse Miku la esquivaba haciendo unas piruetas muy impresionantes. Pero cuando ya no quedaba nada en la mesa para seguir lanzándose las dos chicas se dirigieron a la nevera sacando botellas de sake y helado para seguir con esa guerra de comida.

–El sake! Salven el sake! – gritaba Meiko con lagrimas en los ojos.

–El helado no! Es lo más valioso que hay en ésta casa! – reiteraba Kaito llorando.

–Valla no sabía que Miku era tan ágil – decía sorprendida Gumi al ver como la verde-aqua seguía haciendo sorprendentes movimientos.

–Miku-nee es la mejor! Vamos! Mata a Neru! – gritaba Rin con entusiasmo… mientras que su hermano observaba la guerra, pero más que la guerra ahora observaba a la verde-aqua quien había llamado su atención por haber salvado a su banana.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora de haberse estado lanzándose comida las chicas habían parado… debido a que no quedaba ningún alimento, todo había sido consumido por la guerra de éstas furiosas jóvenes. De pronto todos comenzaban a salir de bajo de la mesa aun con un poco de miedo al ver que ahora Neru y Miku se miraban con un odio indescriptible.

–Muy bien chicas creo que fue suficiente por hoy, mejor vallan a tomar un baño – dijo Kaito quien valientemente se había parado en medio de ellas.

–Está bien… pero ya sabes Hatsune, esto no se termina aquí – decía Neru mientras se alejaba.

–Algún día voy a…–decía Miku muy enojada… pero después dejó la cocina y se dirigió al baño del segundo piso para tomar un largo baño y poder sacar toda la comida de su cabello.

Después de dos horas bañándose las chicas salieron de los baños y cada una se dirigía a su respectiva habitación… hasta que de pronto las dos sintieron como todo se obscurecía y cuando despertaron las dos estaban una junto a la otra amarradas en distintas sillas.

–Qué es esto? – preguntó Neru. Y en seguida ella y Miku notaron que sus compañeros estaban alrededor de ellas.

–Las cosas están muy tensas así que decidí que mañana iremos a un campamento a orillas de un hermoso lago por tres días y dos noches para mejorar la convivencia entre nosotros – dijo Meiko.

–Ese era tu plan? No crees que si ellas están más tiempo juntas será peor? – preguntó Kaito.

–Por supuesto que no! A demás ya está todo listo ahora todos vallan a hacer sus maletas! – respondió Meiko.

–Y para eso nos amarraron a las sillas? – preguntaba Miku alterada.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor prevenir que lamentar – respondió Luka… después, de alguna manera soltaron a Miku y Neru sin que peleasen, y todos se fueron a hacer sus maletas.

Al día siguiente Meiko ya había organizado todo para ir de campamento, a demás también había contratado a unas personas para que limpiaran el desastre dejado por Neru y Miku. Y a las 9:00 de la mañana habían dos furgonetas esperándolos para llevarlos a orillas del lago.

Miku se apresuró y subió al vehículo que estaba más cerca, la verdad era que ella quería estar sola, no quería hablar con nadie, por lo que tomó asiento al fondo de la furgoneta en el lugar que estaba junto a la ventana y se colocó sus audífonos para no tener que escuchar a nadie (tal vez pronto se arrepentiría). Minutos después Len y Kiyoteru subieron a la misma furgoneta que la verde-aqua y se dirigieron al final de ésta.

–Miku te molesta si me siento a tu lado? – preguntó Len pero noto que la chica tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo y que tenía puestos los audífonos, por lo que no oiría nada. El rubio pensó que a Miku no le molestaría así que tomo asiento junto a ella – Kiyoteru creo que olvidé algo en seguida vuelvo – agregó el rubio.

–Está bien – asintió Kiyoteru mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba… pero en eso también llegó Neru y se paró muy amenazante frente al chico.

–Ya vete yo me sentaré aquí – dijo la rubia con coleta al joven.

–Neru no voy a cambiar de asiento solo porque tu quieres – respondió Kiyoteru un poco molesto pero de pronto los ojos de Neru se encendieron asustando mucho al chico, y casi inmediatamente la rubia desató una fuerza sobre humana y lanzó a Kiyoteru por la ventana junto con todas sus cosas.

–Y si te atreves a volver te ira peor! – Le gritó Neru mientras se sentaba… al rato Len volvió y se encontró con la sorpresa.

–Neru? Donde está Kiyoteru? – preguntaba Len.

–Ah sí… dijo que se cambiaría de furgoneta pero tú puedes quedarte aquí – respondió tomando el brazo de Len y haciendo que se sentara a su lado… y en ese momento fue cuando Neru se percató de que su enemiga estaba también junto al rubio (Miku estaba tan concentrada en su música y mirando el cielo que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando). A los minutos después esa furgoneta ya estaba llena por lo que se dispusieron a comenzar el viaje de 3 horas hasta el lago.

Ahora Len iba sentado entre Miku y Neru… aunque claro, él no le daba mayor importancia a esa situación. Y después de una hora de viaje el rubio se había aburrido de hablar con Neru por lo que se colocó sus audífonos mientras que Akita se sentía muy frustrada. Tiempo más tarde Len se percató de que Miku se había dormido y ahora apoyaba su cabeza contra la ventana, el chico no quería que ella se golpeara la cabeza con el vidrio debido a las vueltas que daba la furgoneta, por lo que delicadamente tomó la cabeza de la verde-aqua y la apoyó en su hombro _(Nota de la autora:__ que tierno es Len! *-*)_. Y cuando Neru se percató de eso no iba a quedarse tranquila por lo que fingió que estaba durmiendo y apoyó su cabeza en el otro hombro de Len, quien se sorprendió mucho pero como él es un caballero prefirió no quitarse a Neru de encima. Pero no pudo evitar el hecho de sentirse incomodo con esa situación… jamás había estado así con dos chicas. Y cuando solo faltaban 20 minutos de viaje Miku comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y luego se percató de que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Len y que él tenía su brazo alrededor de su espalda.

–Miku? Ya despertaste! Casi llegamos – dijo Len sonriendo mientras que Miku tomó distancia con él para que su sonrojo no se notara tanto – Oh… te molestó que tuviera mi brazo alrededor de tu espalda? Lo siento fue para que estuvieras más cómoda – agregó el rubio.

–Eh? N..no! por supuesto… no me molesta! Gra…gracias y lo siento no era mi intención causarte molestias – se disculpo Miku apenada.

–No fue ninguna molestia no te preocupes – respondió Len…

Por otra parte Neru también s había quedado dormida pero ya había despertado hace 30 minutos atrás, pero se había quedado quieta para poder estar más apegada a Len… ella estaba escuchando la pequeña charla que tenían el rubio y su enemiga, por lo que decidió actuar y abrazo a Len fuertemente fingiendo que aun dormía. En tanto el chico intentó desenredarse de los brazos de Neru pero fue imposible… Miku no estaba dispuesta a ver eso.

–B..bueno creo que hay un asiento desocupado más adelante junto a Gumi… yo… me voy – dijo la verde-aqua un poco afectada y cambiándose de asiento.

–E…espera Miku – dijo Len pero ya era tarde… y en cuanto Neru… tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras aun abrazaba al rubio.

Cuando llegaron todos bajaron sus cosas y luego Meiko comenzó a organizar todo.

–Bueno todos escuchen! Las chicas para dormir nos separaremos en 2 grupos de 3… Rin, Miku y yo somos uno y Luka, Gumi y Neru el otro. Los chicos dormirán juntos ya que solo son 4 Kaito, Gakupo, Len y Kiyoteru. Así que ahora cada grupo tomaremos una tienda y la armaremos en seguida – dijo Meiko y en seguida todos obedecieron… aunque claro tuvieron algunos problemas ya que era inexpertos en campamentos… y después de 3 largas horas intentando armar cada grupo su tienda lo lograron… ahora debían preparar la comida pero se aseguraron de mantener a Miku y a Neru alejadas la una de la otra y también alejadas de la comida hasta que estuviera lista. Después de comer comenzaron a ordenar el campamento rápidamente para ir a nadar. Y Kiyoteru estaba un poco impaciente por ver a las chicas en bikini.

–Está bien chicos… comencemos a evaluar – dijo Gakupo quien también estaba algo interesado…

–Son unos pervertí… – iba a decir Kaito pero fue interrumpido por Kiyoteru.

–Miren ahí viene Meiko!

–Donde? donde? – preguntó el peli-azul entusiasmado…y cuando los chicos vieron a Meiko se quedaron con la boca abierta, su bikini era muy escotado lo que la hacía ver muy bien… en una escala de 1 a 10 fue evaluada con un 9; después Gumi salió de su tienda con un bikini no muy provocador color verde así que fue evaluada con un 6…

–Len! por qué no te unes a nosotros? – pregunto Gakupo.

–Estoy ocupado – respondió el rubio mientras leía una revista.

–Te estás perdiendo la diversión – agregó Kiyoteru… Al rato vieron a Luka quien traía un lindo bikini blanco con flores rosas, la chica fue evaluada con un 8; la siguiente fue Neru quien usaba un bikini gris muy juvenil y se veía muy bien… pero como su carácter no era el mejor la evaluaron solo con un 5; después Rin quien usaba un tierno bikini con vuelos color naranja con lunares blancos… y por ser tierna la evaluaron con un 8…

–Ahora solo falta Miku – Dijo Kaito provocando que Len levantara su mirada… se notaba que Miku estaba a punto de salir de la tienda hasta que Rin pasó por enfrente de ella.

–Miku-nee! Que significa esto? Todas estamos usando bikini tú no puedes salir con eso! – gritó Rin obligando a la verde-aqua a que no saliera de la tienda.

–No quiero usar un bikini! – dijo Miku quien estaba dispuesta a salir con una playera y un short corto… al parecer sentía vergüenza de que la vieran con poca ropa.

–No hay escusas! Estoy segura de que trajiste algo mejor que eso así que cámbiate o no dejaré que salgas! – respondió Rin amenazante… por lo que a Miku no le quedó de otra que cambiarse y ponerse el bikini que había llevado.

–Creo que hay complicaciones con Miku – dijo Kiyoteru – pero estoy dispuesto a esperar, ella es muy linda…

–Tienes razón… me pregunto si está enamorada de alguien – dijo Kaito…

–R..Rin… ya estoy lista – dijo tímidamente Miku… los chicos al escuchar eso centraron su mirada a la tienda en la cual se encontraba la chica.

–Déjame ver... ahora si está bien! Solo falta un pequeño detalle – respondió Rin mientras desarmaba las dos coletas de Miku dejando su cabello suelto – ahora si puedes salir! – agregó la rubia. Y Miku comenzó a salir lentamente hasta que se pudo ver todo su cuerpo… usaba un lindo bikini blanco con líneas color celeste, y traía su largo cabello suelto… los chicos quedaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron (incluyendo a Len!) por lo que decidieron evaluarla con el puntaje más alto… 10… después de eso todos partieron a nadar.

Neru y Miku estaban realmente hipnotizadas viendo como Len tenía el torso descubierto y nadaba velozmente compitiendo con los otros chicos. Y claramente estas chicas no se iban a quedar ahí solo observando… por lo que corrieron hacia el agua simultáneamente, y sin darse cuenta estaban compitiendo otra vez…

–Hatsune! Estoy segura de que no puedes ganarme en llegar al otro lado del lago – dijo Neru desafiando a la verde-aqua.

–Por supuesto que puedo vencerte Akita, resolvamos eso ahora – respondió Miku mirando seriamente a Neru… y así las dos chicas comenzaron a nadar muy rápido mientras que los demás veían como ellas comenzaban a competir otra vez, era impresionante lo atletas que podían volverse.

–T..te dije que ganaría Akita – decía Miku cansada.

–D..de que hablas? Llegué antes que tu Hatsune – corregía Neru igual de cansada.

–La que regresa primero gana – agregó la verde-aqua comenzando a nadar nuevamente junto con su enemiga que por nada del mundo se quedaba atrás… así pasaron toda la tarde compitiendo por distintas cosas, hasta que la noche llegó e hicieron una gran fogata donde todos se sentaron alrededor de ella a contar historias o a cantar alguna canción ya que Len había llevado su guitarra… estuvieron ahí hasta muy tarde pero el sueño terminó venciéndolos… y debían descansar porque mañana irían a explorar el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para preparar las cosas que llevarían para explorar el gran bosque que rodeaba el campamento. A la hora de partir todos estaban entusiasmados… llevaban agua y comida para hacer un pequeño picnic cuando encontraran un claro. Y después de caminar varias horas encontraron al fin un lindo lugar donde hacer su picnic, por lo que después de comer todos estaban autorizados para alejarse y explorar pero no a mas de 20 metros de donde estaba el claro y acompañados por alguien.

Len quería ir a fotografiar a algunas aves solo, pero Neru lo perseguía por donde quiera que el chico fuera… él le decía que quería estar solo pero ella no le hacía caso alguno, bajo la escusa de que no podían andar solos por ahí. Por otra parte Miku había decidido no hostigar a Len, no quería que el chico se aburriera de ella, por lo que la verde-aqua prefirió ir a explorar sola… comenzó a seguir un riachuelo mientras que iba sumida en sus pensamientos, para ser más específica… pensaba en una manera para hacer que el rubio la mirara –*Len, Len, Len, Len*– era en lo único que la chica pensaba mientras seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de que se estaba alejando demasiado del claro… de pronto a lo lejos Miku vio una linda flor color violeta junto al riachuelo, por lo que se aproximó a ésta y cuando se dio cuenta habían muchas de éstas flores ahí, arrancó una y se la colocó en el cabello para luego quedarse ahí parada junto al pequeño río mirando hacia las profundidades del bosque aun pensando en el rubio. Y mientras tanto Len había decidido comenzar a correr para que Neru lo dejara en paz… hasta que se escondió por unos minutos tras un gran árbol perdiendo así de vista a la rubia con coleta… dio un suspiro de satisfacción y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin voltear a ver… ahora se había dado cuenta de que se había alejado mucho al menos ahora ya no estaba en compañía de Neru, después mientras aun retrocedía sintió que su espalda chocó contra algo e instantáneamente volteó para ver que era y se percató de que había chocado contra la espalda de Miku y que ahora la chica se encontraba dentro del riachuelo…

–M..Miku lo siento mucho no te vi! – exclamó Len mientras estiraba su mano para que la chica pudiera ponerse en pie… ella aceptó el gesto del rubio pero cuando se disponía a pararse el joven se refaló y terminó cayendo dentro del riachuelo sobre la verde-aqua – A..ahora de verdad que lo siento no fue mi intención! – agregó Len muy arrepentido… por su culpa ahora Miku había caído dos veces al agua.

–N..no importa fue un accidente – respondió la joven sonrojada y saliendo del agua toda empapada al igual que Len.

–Soy muy torpe… y que haces aquí sola Miku? – preguntó Len mientras intentaba secarse.

–Y..yo… solo pensaba…– respondió la verde-aqua mientras que dirigía su mano a su cabeza pero se sorprendió al no encontrar la flor que ella había puesto en su cabello, y cuando volteó pudo ver que la linda flor se iba con a corriente del riachuelo… Len se percató de eso y en seguida arrancó otra flor idéntica y la colocó delicadamente en el cabello de Miku.

–Ahora si… me disculpo otra vez… es una linda flor – dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica quien se encontraba muy sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse… pero obviamente él no se percataba de eso.

–Grac…gracias… y tú qué haces aquí… creí que estabas con Neru – agregó Miku mirando hacia otro lado.

–La verdad es que estaba…– iba a responder Len cuando de pronto vio como una linda ave se posaba lentamente en la cabeza de Miku donde se encontraba la flor – Miku no te muevas – pidió el chico mientras rápidamente sacaba su cámara fotográfica de su mochila (que afortunadamente no se había mojado) para capturar esa curiosa escena – ahora sonríe – dijo el rubio alegremente provocando que las mejillas de la verde-aqua se tornaran de un bonito color carmesí y una sonrisa en cantadora se dibujara en su rostro … en ese momento Len tomó la foto, y segundos después el ave se fue volando…

–S..será mejor que elimines mi rostro de esa foto… la arruinaré – dijo Miku muy avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado.

–De que hablas? Mira la foto salió excelente – dijo en seguida Len mostrando la foto a la chica – te molesta si la guardo?

–Cla..claro que no… es.. es tuya – respondió la chica en seguida… minutos después los dos se disponían a volver con los demás… pero ninguno de los dos recordaba por donde debían regresar ya que habían perdido todo tipo de orientación con la caída… ahora vagaban por el bosque intentando encontrar algo que les recordara el camino de regreso, pero lamentablemente no había nada que los orientara, estaban solos, mojados y con el pasar de las horas comenzaba a anochecer. Por mientras los otros Vocaloids comenzaban a preocuparse cuando notaron que Len y Miku no regresaban por lo que decidieron formar grupos y salir a buscarlos con linternas… y Neru… de solo pensar que ellos podrían estar juntos le hacía hervir la sangre así que ella era la más desesperada en encontrarlos pronto.

_Volviendo con Len y Miku:_

–Miku llevamos horas caminado… será mejor que descansemos un rato a demás muy pronto no podremos ver nada… podríamos perdernos más de lo que estamos – dijo Len sentándose en un tronco caído que estaba un poco camuflado por otros arboles.

–Tienes razón – respondió Miku un poco triste y sentándose junto al rubio – no sé como terminamos aquí…

–No te preocupes saldremos de ésta lo prometo – dijo Len colocando su mano en la cabeza de Miku para que se calmara… los minutos pasaban y ahora sí que la visibilidad era nula debido a que las ramas de los arboles obstruían la luz de la luna y solo se podían ver algunas estrellas… de pronto comenzaron a sentir unos pasos que se acercaban.

–Q..que fue eso? Hay animales salvajes aquí? – preguntó Miku asustada.

–S..supongo que sí… no te asustes seguramente se irá – respondió Len … aunque él también estaba algo asustado… luego los pasos persistían y se escuchaba que se acercaban… y de pronto Len y Miku vieron a lo lejos unos ojos rojos que los miraban fijamente… en seguida Len tomó la mano de Miku y ésta sostuvo la mano de él con toda su fuerza…a hora si estaban muy asustados… en especial cuando notaron que los ojos rojos se acercaban lentamente.

–L..Len… si no sobrevivimos a esto… q..quiero que sepas que yo…– iba a decir Miku quien se había acercado mucho a Len mientras que él no ponía resistencia… pero la verde-aqua fue interrumpida por la luz de la linterna de Neru y por los gritos de Rin…

–Miku-nee! No vuelvas a irte así! Me preocupe! Te extrañe! – gritaba desesperada Rin mientras que se lanzaba a abrazar a la verde-aqua – y tu Len! siempre me dijiste que tenías un buen sentido de la orientación! Porque no usaste tus habilidades para volver? – regañaba Rin a su hermano quien lo único que hacía era mirar confundido. Después Len y Miku dirigieron su mirada a Neru y se dieron cuenta que los ojos rojos pertenecían a esa chica… los dos se preguntaban por qué los ojos de la rubia con coleta brillaban así en la obscuridad (la verdad era que Neru al ver a Miku y Len tan juntos y solos la había hecho enfurecer, y de la rabia sus ojos se habían tornado de eso color xD)

–L..lo siento mucho Rin… la verdad es que todo fue un accidente – decía Miku calmando a Rin quien había comenzado a llorar… después de unos minutos de reencuentro comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al campamento… y esta vez Neru no iba a permitir que su enemiga tomara ventaja sobre ella, por lo que tomó del brazo a Len y no lo soltó aunque el chico le dijera varias veces que podía caminar solo… pero la rubia con coleta no lo escuchaba. Esto hacía sentir un poco incomoda a Miku pero debía soportarlo hasta llegar al campamento donde todos los esperaban.

Cuando llegaron las miradas se concentraron en Len y Miku, y luego comenzaron a hacerles muchas preguntas… pero lo único que respondían era que se habían perdido accidentalmente.

–No puedo creerlo… si me hubieran escuchado esto no habría pasado – dijo Meiko sermoneando – afortunadamente no pasó nada malo así que ahora vallan a dormir… descansen porque nos iremos mañana en la noche y hay que limpiar todo– agregó y todos partieron a sus respectivas tiendas preparándose para dormir. Pero Miku no podía conciliar el sueño… se sentía muy confundida y avergonzada de sí misma al mismo tiempo… por lo que decidió salir de la tienda sigilosamente y se sentó frente a la fogata que aun estaba encendida.

–Soy una estúpida – dijo Miku mientras miraba el fuego recordando que estuvo a segundos de decirle a Len lo que sentía… de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro lo que la hizo saltar del susto…pero se calmó al ver quien era…

–Porque dices eso? No eres una estúpida – dijo Len sentándose junto a la verde-aqua quien otra vez comenzaba a sonrojarse – otra vez sin poder dormir? – preguntó el rubio.

–S..si… veo que igual tu – respondió Miku escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas para que el chico no notara su sonrojo.

–Si cada vez se hace más frecuente mi insomnio… por cierto, que era lo que ibas a decirme antes de que Rin y Neru llegaran? – preguntó el chico sonriendo y haciendo que Miku se pusiera muy nerviosa.

–Ah… so..sobre eso… bue..bueno… yo… creo que… lo olvidé – respondió ella muy sonrojada y tartamudeando – p..pero estoy segura de que era algo importante… así que cuando lo recuerde (o cuando se decida a decirle) te lo diré – agregó Miku intentando sonreír.

–Lo prometes? – preguntó nuevamente Len sonriéndole…

–Lo prometo… – respondió Miku… los dos se quedaron hasta el amanecer ahí hablando de cosas cotidianas… muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común lo que ponía muy feliz a la verde-aqua ya que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación así con Len… ahora se habían hecho más cercanos, y por primera vez Miku comenzó a hacerse la idea de que en verdad podía ganar ésta guerra…

**Continuara…**

_Ojalá les gustara *-* dejen reviews si no es mucha molestia xD_

_En el próximo capítulo Neru y Miku deberán trabajar juntas… muajaja! :D_


	4. Tregua

**Tregua.**

Días después de que los Vocaloids volvieran de su campamento, todos estaban en el sótano jugando distintos videojuegos. En un momento a Neru se le antojó beber jugo, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso… después escuchó que el teléfono de la casa comenzaba a sonar, ella se disponía a contestar pero vio que en eso Len llegó rápidamente muy entusiasmado a contestar el teléfono, como si hubiera estado esperando esa llamada. Neru se escondió tras un mueble para escuchar la conversación…

–Hola?... por fin eres tú! Creía que no llamarías – decía Len… al parecer conocía a la persona con quien hablaba…– Genial… esta tarde? Claro! … bueno nos vemos! – terminó de decir el rubio y luego colgó el teléfono… estaba sonriendo muy felizmente… cosa que hizo que Neru se alarmara bastante… con quine hablaba Len? con quien se encontraría hoy en la tarde?... la rubia con coleta solo estaba segura de una cosa… SEGURÍA A LEN!.

Neru esperó pacientemente hasta que llegara la tarde sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Len, pero al mismo tiempo le rompía el corazón y la enfurecía el hecho de ver como él prestaba cada vez más atención a Miku que a ella, y ahora debía soportar con que quizá el rubio tuviera una aventura con alguien más? Pero quien podría ser? Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas pero estaba decidida a aclararlas cuanto antes; después de algunas horas notó que Len salía por la puerta de la casa sin avisarle a nadie, a demás llevaba un sombrero y una chaqueta larga como esas que usan algunos traficantes para esconder su identidad, en seguida ella no dudó en seguirlo cuidadosamente… hizo eso por algunas calles hasta que llegó al centro de la ciudad… ahí Neru notó que Len subía a un autobús que se dirigía al norte de la ciudad… ella intentó subir también pero la multitud no la dejó y eso provocó que perdiera de vista a Len. Neru se sintió muy frustrada al no haber sido capaz de seguir a Len, pero no se rendiría. Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo… Len salió a las 4:00 de la tarde con una chaqueta larga color marrón, se dirigía al centro de la ciudad y desde ahí tomaba un autobús que se dirigía al norte de la ciudad… pero en ese trayecto era en el cual Neru lo perdía de vista… y después llegaba a las 8:30 de la noche a la casa… y la rubia con coleta estaba desesperada por saber a dónde iba Len y que hacía en esas 4 horas y media. A medida que transcurrían los días todo eso se repetía… hasta que Neru se cansó y no le quedó de otra que recurrir a medidas desesperadas... por lo que debía pedirle ayuda a su enemiga…

Una noche cuando todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Neru se dirigió al cuarto de Miku… abrió rápidamente la puerta y la cerro de la misma manera colocando llave para que nadie pudiera interrumpir… lo mismo que había hecho cuando se declararon guerra.

–Que haces aquí Neru! No creas que voy a dejar que…– iba a decir Miku muy enojada pero no logró terminar por que la rubia se le acercó rápidamente tapándole la coba con las manos.

–Shh! No grites! Vengo en son de paz esta vez! – susurró Neru – Hatsune… no me gusta para nada esto pero creo que es necesario que tu y yo… u..unamos fuerzas – terminó de decir la rubia con dificultad…

–Qué? Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

–No hagas como que no sabes… estoy segura de que tu ya te has dado cuenta de que Len últimamente ha estado desapareciendo sin decirle a nadie en donde está – respondió Neru.

–L..la verdad.. es que si me he dado cuenta pero no creo que sea para alarmarse tanto – decía Miku muy tranquila…

–Para no alarmarse? Que sucedería si Len tiene una aventura con alguien más? Tu y yo no tendríamos posibilidades! Hatsune! Es que a caso no entiendes la gravedad de la situación?... a demás he estado siguiéndolo por algunos días y siempre lo pierdo de vista cuando toma el autobús hacia el norte de la ciudad – argumentaba Neru mientras Miku cada vez le interesaba más el tema…

–B..bueno… es algo sospechoso… pero, no crees que sería más fácil preguntarle las cosas directamente? – respondía Miku pero en ese momento Neru cambio por completo la expresión de su rostro de "desesperada" a "miedo".

–D..de que estás hablando? No podemos preguntarle eso directamente sospecharía en seguida de que lo estuvimos espiando! No hay que ser tan obvias Hatsune!

–Espera un momento! Como es eso de que lo "estuvimos" espiando? Yo no he seguido a Len, tu eres la sicópata! – dijo la verde-aqua

–Si como no – agregó la rubia mientras se dirigía al escritorio que estaba en la habitación de Miku y tomaba una pequeña libreta donde en la primera pagina había una imagen de Len y Neru comenzó a leer lo que había en la libreta – "Nota N°1: hoy Len está comenzando a portarse extraño… lo seguí por toda la casa pero no encontré nada sospechoso" – después de leer eso Neru se saltó hasta la nota N°40 – "Nota N°40: está confirmado… Len sale de la casa a las 4:00 de la tarde y regresa a las 8:30 de la noche… eso me preocupa un poco ya que no le dice a nadie, muy pronto comenzaré a seguirlo" quien es la sicópata ahora?

–E…eso es… yo… – respondía Miku nerviosa y sonrojada mientras le quitaba de las manos la libreta a Neru – e..está bien.. tal vez lo espié un poco… pero…

–Pero nada Hatsune! Debemos unir fuerzas para descubrir que rayos es lo que Len hace en esas horas! Si se estuviera viendo con alguna chica… debemos deshacernos de ella y de cualquier obstáculo que se nos ponga en frente para conseguir el amor de Len! esta guerra es solo de nosotras nadie más tiene derecho a interferir! – decía Neru sintiéndose muy importante por el pequeño discurso – aun que claro… después de que descubramos lo que Len hacía, volveremos a ser enemigas entiendes?

–Por supuesto que entiendo… esto solo será una pequeña tregua – respondió Miku y estrecharon sus manos, al rato de eso Neru salió de la habitación de la verde-aqua… mañana planearían todo…

Al día siguiente antes de las 4:00 de la tarde la mayoría de los Vocaloids se encontraban en el living viendo un película, y en eso Neru llegó con una caja en sus manos..

–Miku tengo lo que necesitamos, ven a ver – dijo la rubia con coleta asomándose por la puerta.

–Genial en seguida voy Neru – respondió amablemente la verde-aqua parándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Neru… y en ese momento todos los que estaba ahí voltearon a ver como las chicas se alejaban juntas… sin pelearse, y hasta parecía que ahora eran… amigas?

–Que alguien me explique eso! – pidió Gakupo con la cara blanca por la sorpresa.

–Eso dio más miedo que la película – agregó Gumi abrazando a Rin mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

–Ja! Como pueden ver! El campamento de la semana pasada las unió y ahora arreglaron sus diferencias – decía Meiko sorprendida mientras que los demás solo observaban confundidos… eso era prácticamente imposible, que Neru Akita y Miku Hatsune se llevaran bien… parecía el fin del mundo!.

_Con Miku y Neru:_

–Bien Neru que es lo que hay en la caja? – preguntó la verde-aqua inquita.

–Tranquila… mira – respondió la rubia con coleta mientras que sacaba lo que había en la caja, que eran dos chaquetas y dos sombreros idénticos a los que usaba Len cundo desaparecía – hoy usaremos esto y seguiremos a Len… no podemos esperar mucho tiempo, solo faltan 30 minutos para las 4… así que por ahora planeemos como lo seguiremos.

–Claro – asintió la verde-aqua sacando un mapa de la ciudad… era una escena algo dramática… parecía que ellas estuvieran planeando algo para un asesinato o algún robo… cuando llegó la hora en la cual Len desaparecía las dos estaban en el jardín delantero escondidas tras un árbol esperando a que él saliera de la casa para comenzar a seguirlo. Y como era de esperarse Len salió como siempre sigilosamente y fue cuando las chicas pusieron en marcha el plan. De alguna manera lo siguieron sin que él se percatara de eso hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad y se apresuraron en tomar el autobús que Len tomaba siempre, por lo que subieron antes que él a ese autobús, pero por la ventana pudieron ver que el rubio ayudaba a una anciana a que subiera al autobús, y debido a esto él no pudo subir por lo que esperó a que otro pasara… mientras que Neru y Miku – *estúpida anciana!*– pensaban las dos mirando frustradas como ellas se alejaban de Len, debían hacer otro intento mañana.

Y al igual que el día anterior las dos chicas consiguieron nuevas cosas para que su espionaje a Len fuera más fácil… ahora habían conseguido unos binoculares, por lo que antes de que el rubio saliera de la casa ellas lo esperaban una calle más arriba mientras que observaban con detalle los pasos que daba el chico… hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad y las dos observaban de lejos con los binoculares hasta que alguien empujó a Neru tirándola al suelo y también provocando que se le cayeran y se rompieran, Miku ayudó a la rubia para que se pusiera en pié.

–No pierdas de vista a Len! – dijo la rubia rápidamente.

–Cla..claro, espera… se está alejando! Rápido corramos! – dijo muy exaltada Miku tomando a Neru del brazo y arrastrándola hasta donde supuestamente se dirigía Len…

–Miku espera! – gritaba Neru desde el suelo mientras era arrastrada por la verde-aqua, quien no le hacía caso alguno – Hatsune! – gritó nuevamente Akita llamando la atención de Miku.

–Que! Date prisa o perderemos a Len!.

–Ya lo perdimos cerebrito! Estas usando tus binoculares al revés por supuesto que veías que se alejaba! A demás comenzaste a seguir a otra persona y Len se fue en el autobús! – gritoneaba Neru… pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer… habían perdido de vista a Len otra vez… mañana deberían intentar otra vez. Y para asegurarse de que su plan no fallara esta vez… las dos se quedaron despiertas toda la noche pensando en lo que harían… y solo para llegar a la conclusión de actuar normalmente pero con las chaquetas, ya que los fans no debían reconocerlas. Y así lo hicieron… las dos siguieron a Len como de costumbre, no llevaban nada de interesante a parte de las chaquetas largas marrón. Subieron al autobús sin inconvenientes… todo parecía salir de acuerdo al plan… se sentaron a tres asientos de diferencia que Len… pero de pronto todo se oscureció. Neru y Miku se habían quedado dormidas en el autobús por no haber dormido en toda la noche… y ahora estaban a quilómetros de Len, y quizá a cuantos de su casa. Se bajaron en una parada de autobús que no conocían, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en otra ciudad… por suerte las dos llevaban bastante dinero como para volver, pero no sabían cómo.

–Genial! Ahora esto no se puede poner peor – expresó Neru. Y momentos después de decir eso, comenzó a llover desenfrenadamente por lo que las dos quedaron empapadas al instantes… se refugiaron en un local y ahí pidieron indicaciones… de alguna manera lograron regresar a casa, pero estaban empapadas y muy cansadas… cuando entraron a la casa ya eran las 11:40 de la noche y todos las miraron confundidos y con algo de miedo…

–Si alguien se atreve a decir algo… tiene los días contados – Miku con una mirada y un tono muy alarmante que hizo que todos los que observaban les dieran escalofríos.

–Y dejen de mirarnos idiotas – agregó Neru caminando de tras de Miku. Cuando las dos ya no podían escuchar todos comenzaron a preguntarse cosas entre sí…

–Creo que a Miku le está afectando para mal la amistad con Neru – dijo Kiyoteru aun atemorizado.

–Amistad? – preguntó Len sorprendido y algo horrorizado, no se imaginaba que alguien como Miku pudiera ser amiga de Neru, y menos después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Es el fin del mundo! – repetía Rin una y otra vez…

–Debe haber una explicación lógica para esto – señalaba Len sin aun poder creer lo que sucedía.

–Es el fin del mundo hermano! El fin del mundo! – volvía a decir Rin asustando a todos.

Al día siguiente después de éste incidente, Miku se enteró de que Neru se había resfriado y que no podía levantarse… en seguida la verde-aqua se dirigió al cuarto de su ahora "aliada temporal" para ver como estaba.

–Neru! Supe que estabas enferma! Estas bien? – preguntó Miku preocupada y entrando de golpe.

–No sabes tocar antes de entrar? – respondió Neru con la voz temblorosa y muy desganada – escúchame Miku… hoy no podré espiar a Len.. no puedo mi condición me lo impide… pero hace un rato me contacté con alguien que sabe sobre espionaje y estoy segura de que él será capaz de encontrar el lugar a donde va Len, su nombre es Piko Utatane… uno de los empleados de Vocaloid se que lo conoces… hoy antes de las 4 de la tarde llamará a tu celular y te dirá donde pueden encontrarse para que le expliques bien la situación y que es lo que queremos que haga, el conseguirá fotografías y así descubriremos la verdad – explicó Neru con dificultad.

–Está bien entiendo, si lo conozco… cualquier cosa te mantendré informada – respondió Miku.

–Gracias…

–N..Neru.. antes de irme… quería decirte que.. no has pensado que después de que esta guerra termine.. nosotras podríamos ser… amigas? – sugirió la verde-aqua… ya que en ese tiempo en el cual había colaborado con Neru ella había comenzado a cambiar su opinión sobre la actitud de la rubia…

–Estás loca… por supuesto que no… tu y yo jamás podremos ser amigas Hatsune… esto es solo una tregua por conveniencia propia, nosotras somos enemigas por naturaleza… así que ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir – respondió fríamente Akita.. a lo que Miku entristeció un poco y se fue de ahí…

Después la verde-aqua bajó a la cocina donde Meiko le pidió que fuera a buscar unos manteles que se encontraban en el garaje. A lo cual Miku acepto y se dirigió a buscarlos.

–Rayos! No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso! Soy una tonta de verdad! – se criticaba Miku a si misma mientras buscaba los manteles por todas partes – donde están los malditos manteles! – decía molesta la verde-aqua hasta que sintió que su teléfono vibraba – Hola?

–_Hola! Hablo con Miku Hatsune?_ – preguntó la voz al teléfono.

–Si soy yo – respondió Miku… y en eso Len llegó al garaje por que Meiko le había pedido que ayudara a Miku a encontrar los manteles, pero cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba por teléfono no quiso interrumpir y se quedó callado observando sin que la verde-aqua se diera cuenta de su presencia.

–_Miku es un placer yo soy Piko Utatane, supongo que Neru ya le ha hablado de mi… así que me gustaría que nos encontráramos ahora mismo, en el parque que está a dos calles a su casa para que me explique la situación… puede? _– preguntó la voz de ese chico.

–Encontrarnos?... ahora?... e..está bien.. en 5 minutos estoy ahí – respondió Miku mientras que se volteó bruscamente para dirigirse al parque… y en eso se encontró cara a cara frente a Len provocando que ella dejara caer el celular y que se activara el alta-voz de éste…

–_Miku? Estas bien? Vendrás?_ – Preguntó Piko con un tono algo preocupado… Miku en seguida se agachó a recoger el teléfono.

–Si está todo bien, claro ahí nos vemos adiós – dijo rápidamente Miku y colgó muy sonrojada.

–Vas a encontrarte con ese chico Miku? – preguntó Len con algo de… molestia?...

–Eh? Encontrarme? Con ese chico? Que chico? No hay ningún chico! – respondió Miku muy nerviosa y extremadamente sonrojada.

–Miku… estas sonrojada – agregó Len serio.

–Eh? E..es que yo… – intentaba explicar Miku pero no encontraba las palabras –*No puede ser Miku Hatsune eres una estúpida! Len se dará cuenta di algo!*– pensaba la verde-aqua desesperada – y que haces aquí Len?

–Meiko me pidió que te ayudara a encontrar los manteles – respondió Len mirando a Miku aun seriamente.

–Oh es verdad! hay que encontrar esos manteles – exclamó la verde-aqua y en seguida comenzó a buscar los manteles por todo el garaje mientras Len miraba atónito la rapidez de la chica… hasta que por fin los encontró – bien! Aquí están Len por favor entrégaselos a Meiko y dile que yo tuve que atender un asunto muy importante volveré en seguida – agregó la chica mientras se alejaba rápidamente de ahí.

–M..Miku espera! – gritó el rubio haciendo que Miku se detuviera – T..ten cuidado, no dudes en llamarme si algo malo pasa! – aseguró Len mientras veía que Miku asentía –

–*No puedo creerlo… por primera vez Len me dice algo así y yo tengo que salir corriendo*– pensaba la verde-aqua con un gran dolor en el corazón pero aun así corría muy decidida a encontrarse con Piko para que él descubriera donde y con quien iba Len.

Al llegar al parque en seguida un chico de cabello gris y de ojos verdes se le acercó.

–Miku! Hola soy yo! Piko – dijo el chico sonriéndole.

–Hola! … espero que tú puedas ayudarme – respondió la verde-aqua.

–Claro! Para eso estoy, Neru me comentó algo sobre que quieren que espíe a alguien? – preguntó Piko.

–Si… es que hay un chico… Len Kagamine que desaparece todos los días a la misma hora…– comenzó a explicar Miku mientras se dirigían a sentarse a una banca… la verde-aqua tardó aproximadamente 30 minutos en explicar todo lo que había pasado y en decirle al chico que quería que hiciera.

–Está bien… es algo fácil, no sé como ustedes no pudieron hacer, pero no se preocupe yo me encargaré de todo, falta una hora para que den las 4 de la tarde, mejor me prepararé… fue un gusto hablar contigo Miku soy un admirador tuyo – dijo Piko alegre.

–Muchas gracias! Neru y yo confiamos en ti – respondió la verde-aqua, se despidió del chico de cabello gris y luego se dirigió de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegó al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que había salido, pero en cuanto se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir a informarle a Neru de lo que había ocurrido… un grito la detuvo.

–Miku-nee! En dónde estabas? – preguntó Rin gritando y llamando la atención de todos.

–Yo? e..en ninguna parte! Porque preguntas! Viste algo? – preguntaba Miku desesperada.

–No vi nada pero parece que algo pasó… estas nerviosa – decía Rin mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de la verde-aqua – un momento! Siento un olor a perfume de chico en ti! – gritó la pequeña rubia señalando a Miku como si hubiera cometido un crimen…

–Eh? – exclamó Miku muy confundida… pero cuando presto atención se dio cuenta de que era verdad… el perfume de aquel chico de cabello gris desprendía un olor que se impregnaba rápido en la ropa de cualquiera, y ni siquiera había estado muy cerca de él!

–Miku? Un chico? Estas enamorada! – dijo Meiko muy feliz y abrazando a Miku.

–Miku tiene novio? Quién es? Lo conocemos? Según el olor debe ser alguien muy guapo verdad? – preguntaba Luka abrazando también a Miku.

–No! No tengo novio! – se defendía la verde-aqua.

–Quien lo diría… Nuestra Miku por fin consiguió novio – dijo Gakupo imaginándose una boda…

–Como se llama? – preguntó Kaito.

–Nada! no tiene nombre porque no tengo novio! – respondía Miku muy molesta y sonrojada.

–Y como explicas el olor a perfume? – preguntó Len con un tono frío mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

–E..eso es… tengo que ir a hablar con Neru! – respondió Miku soltándose de los brazos de sus amigas y subiendo las escaleras… pero su voz temblaba un poco… de algún modo le había afectado la frialdad de Len.

–Len aun estas de mal humor? Desde que volviste del garaje esas así… sucedió algo? – preguntó Meiko.

–No es nada – respondió Len y luego se alejó de ahí.

_Con Neru y Miku:_

–Ya veo.. ahora solo debemos esperar a que Piko haga su trabajo – decía Neru aun con dificultad.

–Si.. supongo que nos llamará al rato de que Len vuelva – agregó Miku.

Después de eso Neru quería seguir descansando, por lo que la verde-aqua fue a hacer cualquier otra cosa mientras esperaba a que su plan se completara… las horas parecían eternas… hasta que Len por fin volvió justo a la hora… y Miku comenzó a esperar con ansias alguna llamada de Piko para que le informara si es que había conseguido averiguar algo… pero la desesperación de Miku se estaba haciendo muy evidente. Estaba sentada junto al teléfono fijo de la casa y con su teléfono celular en la mano por si recibía cualquier llamada. Pero al pasar dos horas después de la llegada de Len la verde-aqua se estaba desesperando…

–Miku-nee… esperas la llamada de alguien? – preguntó Rin.

–Shh! No me desconcentren! – pidió Miku mirando fijamente los dos teléfonos.

–Déjala Rin… así es el amor.. Miku está desesperada por que su novio no se molesta en llamarla – decía Gakupo sarcásticamente.

–No es eso! Es solo que… tienen que informarme de algo importante – respondía Miku sonrojada. Los demás siguieron haciéndole preguntas sobre su supuesto "novio" pero ella lo negaba en todo momento… después ya era tarde por lo que todos se fueron a dormir, menos Miku que aún esperaba la llama da de Piko para ver si había conseguido algo de información… pero nada pasaba.

–Miku? Aun estas aquí? Ya es tarde – dijo una voz que la verde-aqua conocía perfectamente.

–Len!... s..si bueno yo… es que es algo importante – respondió Miku sonrojada.

–Y puedo saber qué es? Confía en mí – pronuncio el rubio mirando a la chica a los ojos…

–Y..yo… lo siento… aun no puedes saber, lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que se trata sobre alguien muy importante para mí – dijo la verde-aqua desviando su mirada…

–Bueno… adiós, ve a dormir pronto, y háblame cuando puedas confiar en mí – confirmó Len y luego se alejó de ahí, dejando a una muy frustrada Miku.

Al día siguiente cuando todos bajaron se encontraron con Miku aun sentada junto al teléfono un poco deprimida…

–Que alguien hable con ella – susurró Kiyoteru un poco preocupado.

–Ve tu… no tengo el valor de acercarme si está de mal humor – respondió Gakupo.

De pronto escucharon como el teléfono de la casa sonaba y Miku contestó en seguida mientras que todos se quedaron en completo silencio para poder oír la conversación:

–Hola?... por fin, estaba preocupada creí que no llamarías… descubriste algo?... oh.. ya veo, c..como lo siento… n..no claro que no importa, gracias de todas maneras, espero que te recuperes… iré a visitarte, adiós – dijo Miku y en seguida colgó… mientras que los demás no entendían nada, y casi al instante vieron como la verde-aqua estaba aun más deprimida y se dirigía a subir las escaleras.

–M..Miku… está todo bien? – preguntó Kaito un tanto preocupado.

–Si está bien – respondió ella sin mirar a nadie… de pronto vieron como Neru bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y caminaba hacia Miku… todos esperaban una gran pelea matutina pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario.

–Miku! Él llamo? Te dijo algo? – preguntó Neru intrigada.

–Si acaba de llamar… no hay muy buenas noticias, vamos a hablar de esto en otra parte – respondió Miku yéndose de ahí junto con la rubia con coleta que ahora se sentía mejor y también dejando a todos atónitos por la paz que desprendían las dos juntas.

_En un lugar más privado:_

–Bien que fue lo que él te dijo? – no dejaba de preguntar Neru.

–Lo que sucedió ayer fue… Piko estaba siguiendo a Len tal como lo había planeado… y pues, Len en vez de subir al autobús esta vez decidió tomar el metro por lo que Piko lo estaba siguiendo, pero en eso llegó una multitud y debido a eso él perdió el equilibrio y cayó por las escaleras perdiendo de vista a Len… ahora el pobre está en el hospital y tiene la mayoría de los huesos rotos, no puede moverse y no pudo llamar ayer por que estaba inconsciente… fue un completo inútil, pero aun así le dije que iríamos a visitarlo – explicó Miku un poco molesta.

–Rayos! Tienes razón, es fue un inútil… Bien ahora debemos pensar en otra cosa y rápido. Yo digo que ahora sigamos a Len normalmente como lo hicimos anteriormente pero ésta vez no debemos dormirnos – argumentó la rubia con coleta.

–Está bien… debemos esperar, si no lo logramos ésta vez me daré por vencida – aseguró Miku quien no estaba muy animada por lo que había sucedido anoche con Len… seguramente el estaba molesto con ella, pero aun así la verde-aqua no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Al pasar las horas las dos chicas repitieron el mismo procedimiento como las otras veces que habían seguido a Len. lo esperaron escondidas en el jardín y luego lo persiguieron sigilosamente hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde tomaron el mismo autobús que Len sin inconvenientes, ahora nada podía arruinar las cosas… o al menos eso pensaban ellas. De pronto vieron como Len se paraba de su asiento con el transporte aun en movimiento, por lo que las jóvenes se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo, primero Miku seguida por Neru, pero en eso el autobús frenó bruscamente provocando que Len perdiera el equilibrio y que callera sobre Miku… él intentó levantarse en seguida pero al ver los ojos de la verde-aqua se sorprendió bastante.

–M..Miku! – preguntó Len parándose y ayudando a la chica a que también se parara – estas bie…– iba a preguntar el rubio hasta que varias personas comenzaron a gritar sus nombres…

–Miren! Son los Vocaloids Len Kagamine y Miku Hatsune! – gritó un fan que reconoció a los jóvenes ya que se les había caído el sombrero que ayudaba a cubrir su rostro.

–Y por acá esta Neru Akita! – dijo una niña quitando el sobrero de la cabeza de Neru. Y en ese momento todos comenzaron a perseguir a los Vocaloids incluso después de que bajaran del autobús… los tres se separaron tomando distintos caminos mientras aun corrían desesperados. Los fans estaban a punto de alcanzar a Miku hasta que ella pasó junto a un oscuro callejón y se escondió ahí… increíblemente los fans no se molestaron en revisar ese lugar lo que alivió un poco a Miku… en eso ella comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco con algo, y al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era Len!... al parecer él también se había escondido ahí de sus fans.

–Miku! Estas bien? Lograste escapar! Que hacías ahí con Neru? – preguntaba Len un poco exaltado.

–Ah! N..nosotras… ella me.. estaba acompañando a visitar a un amigo que sufrió un accidente ayer, eso es todo – respondió Miku sin evitar el hecho de ponerse nerviosa – y… y tú que hacías ahí?

–Y..yo… bueno ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano me descubrirán, pero promete que serás cautelosa con ésto– dijo Len.

–Lo prometo…– respondió Miku algo insegura… ya que tenía algo de miedo de oír la respuesta de Len, tenía miedo de que sus peores sospechas fueran ciertas.

–Ok… entonces te diré, supongo que te diste cuenta de que yo desaparezco en las tardes últimamente verdad? – preguntó el rubio mientras que la verde-aqua respondía negando con su cabeza (_Nota de la autora:__ jaja Miku mentirosa! xD)_ – oh, ya veo.. bueno la verdad es que yo iba una convención que organiza Akaito desde las 4:15 de la tarde hasta las 7:45 p.m. en un local a jugar un videojuego muy genial que tiene, pero no le digas a Kaito! Estoy seguro de que se molestaría mucho si sabe que soy amigo de su hermano, ya sabes que ellos dos no se llevan muy bien – explicó Len dejando a Miku boquiabierta… por eso había llegado al extremo de hacer una tregua con su enemiga? Solo por eso?

–Ah… pues, no te preocupes, no le diré nada – respondió Miku sin evitar el hecho de sentirse frustrada… y en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Neru diciéndole que ella ya había llegado a casa y que no se demorara mucho en regresar por que tenían que hablar – creo que yo regresaré a casa… ahora tu, debes ir a esa convención verdad?

–E..en realidad ya se me hizo tarde… por qué no regresamos juntos? – propuso Len a lo cual Miku aceptó encantada – por cierto… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que dije anoche… solo que…

–Ah, sobre eso… no te preocupes, ya pasó – asintió la verde-aqua mientras caminaba junto al rubio (camuflados)

–Quiero disculparme de verdad! Yo no sé qué fue lo que pasó… solo no me gustaba la idea de que estuvieras así por un chico…– reiteró Len mientras dirigía su mirada a Miku y esta al mismo tiempo también lo miraba.

–Len…

–Pero desde ahora me dirás cuando tengas algún problema? Haré todo lo que pueda en ayudarte – agregó el rubio sonriendo de una manera encantadora que hizo que Miku se sintiera por un momento en el paraíso…

–Claro, como quieras… y gracias – agregó Miku. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa. Ahí se encontraron con todos en el patio con Luka dándole clases de pintura a los Vocaloids. En seguida Miku se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neru y comenzó a explicarle con detalle lo que Len le había dicho sobre la convención y Akaito. Y cuando la rubia con coleta termino de escuchar lo que Miku le decía casi se desmayó…

–No puedo creer que hiciéramos tanto escándalo solo por eso! Y lo peor… no puedo creer que me haya aliado con alguien como tú! – dijo Neru molesta.

–Tú fuiste la exagerada con esto Akita! Y tampoco fue la mejor experiencia tener que trabajar contigo – respondió la verde-aqua en seguida.

–Ésta tregua se termina ahora! Mes escuchas? AHORA! – reiteró la rubia con coleta aun mas molesta.

–Por supuesto ya no soportaba mas tu presencia todo el día! – seguía diciendo enfurecida Miku… y de pronto todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en ellas… después de que habían parecido volverse amigas, ahora habían vuelto a pelearse.

–Al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad – dijo Meiko con algo de tristeza…

–Creo que es mejor así… no me imaginaba a esas dos como amigas – dijo Gumi sonriendo… pero en eso, todos vieron como esas chicas se miraron de manera asesina, se gritaron, y luego se dirigieron a los tarros de pintura comenzaban a lanzarse todo tipo de colores… habían comenzado una nueva guerra… ahora volverían a competir por el amor de Len.

**Continuará…**

_Jeje! Ya losé también tarde en subir éste capítulo u.u… ojalá les haya gustado… y alguien se dio cuenta de que Len sintió algo de "celos"! . ajajja hermosos y traicioneros celos *-*_

_Dejen reviews :D ¡!_


	5. Expresión

_Nyaa… he vuelto después de tanto tiempo :c … la escuela es la culpable! Ò.Ó espero que les guste este capi!_

**Expresión.**

Luego de que transcurrieran 3 largos meses después de que Neru y Miku comenzaran esta guerra cada una había hecho su mejor esfuerzos para intentar recibir la mayor atención de parte de Len, pero al parecer la que llevaba mas ventaja de las dos era la verde-aqua. Y a pesar de que por un tiempo las dos debieron trabajar juntas, su relación no había mejorado para nada. Llegó un día en el cual la rubia y la verde-aqua comenzaron a gritarse nuevamente… las dos pensaban que nadie las oía pero en realidad estaban todos escondidos tras un mueble intentando protegerse por si comenzaban otro tipo de sus guerras.

–Ya ríndete Hatsune! Deberías agradecerme estoy siendo considerada en decirte que te retires de esto ya que vas a perder! – gritoneaba Neru desde un extremo de la habitación.

–Por supuesto que no lo haré! Y porque estas tan segura de lo que dices? – respondía Miku desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

–Porque si no te has dado cuenta yo soy mucho mejor que tu – repetía la rubia con coleta.

–Y..ya cállate no voy a rendirme a estas alturas Akita – aseguraba Miku.

_Con los escondidos:_

–No entiendo por qué pelean – susurraba Kaito.

–Yo tampoco pero por favor alguien que las detenga… tengo miedo – susurraba de la misma manera Rin.

–T..todos cálmense… hay que mantener la calma en estas situaciones – tartamudeaba silenciosamente Meiko.

_Otra vez en la guerra:_

–De verdad eres muy ingenua… él me escogerá a mí, tú no tienes lo necesario como para estar a su altura – refunfuñaba Neru con un tono dominante.

–N..no tiene nada que ver con eso… yo sé más cosas sobre él que tu – respondía Miku… pero ahora se oía un poco más insegura, las palabras de la rubia habían comenzado a afectarle.

_Nuevamente con los escondidos:_

–Oh, la veo… así que nuestras pequeñas amiguitas están peleando por el amor de un chico… ahora todo tiene más sentido – susurro Gakupo imaginando a Neru y Miku en una batalla medieval.

–No puedo creer que estén haciendo todo este escándalo por amor… es muy tierno – susurraba también Luka.

–Bueno ya basta de esto, voy a detenerlas – dijo Len en voz baja algo confundido… pero se había dado cuenta de que las palabras de Neru estaban afectando un poco a Miku…

–Len, podrías morir – advirtió Kiyoteru, pero Len ya estaba saliendo del supuesto refugio hasta que escuchó nuevamente los gritos y decidió hacer una pausa para escuchar.

–Ya admítelo! Si él te habla es solo por lástima, y no te ve de otra forma que no sea como amiga! Entiendes? Solo amistad! El no quiere nada contigo y lo voy a demostrar! Aun no entiendo porque no te rindes! – exclamó Neru provocando que una pequeña lagrima brotara del rostro de Miku, Len notó eso y no iba a permitir que la rubia con coleta siguiera hiriendo a la verde-aqua.

–No me voy a rendir entiende! P..porque yo… estoy… estoy enamorada de él! Y ni tu ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión! Me voy! – gritó Miku mientras que algunas lagrimas corrían por su rostro y Neru la miraba con mucho odio, pero después se alejó de la habitación. Y por otro lado Len… estaba paralizado?… frustrado? Conmocionado? …las palabras de Miku habían quedado resonando en su cabeza, lo desesperaba el hecho de no saber de quién hablaban esas chicas… sería que los celos brotaban otra vez?

–Jamás vi a Miku-nee así – dijo Rin saliendo también del refugio junto con los demás y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su hermano inmóvil – Len? se suponía que ibas a detenerlas… Len? estas escuchando! – repetía Rin sin obtener respuesta alguna de su gemelo.

–Las adolecentes cada año se vuelven cada vez mas impulsivas…–pronunció Luka.

–Pero quien creen que se quede con el amor de ese misterioso chico! – preguntó Gumi

–Por supuesto que Miku-nee! Ella es mucho mejor! – respondió Rin provocando que su hermano estuviera cada vez mas incomodo con la situación.

–No es momento de pensar en eso chicas…creo que Miku quedó muy afectada… alguien debe ir a hablar con ella – propuso Kaito.

–Y..yo iré a ver si necesita algo – asintió Len dejando de lado su parálisis temporal y comenzando a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Miku.

Cuando Len se dirigía a ver a la verde-aqua su cabeza se llenaba de dudas, frustración y mas dudas! –*Que es lo que te pasa Len! solo pregúntale a Miku de quien se trata y cuando sepas… que haré? No puedo meterme en su vida privada pero…*– pensaba el rubio.. y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Miku se dio cuenta de que había un letrero que decía "No Molestar!". Len se quedó alrededor de 5 minutos parado ante la puerta, no sabía si debía tocar o no, ya que Miku podía molestarse… en ese momento el acercó su oído a la puerta para intentar oír algo de lo que la verde-aqua hacía… se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra? … y después escuchó la melodía de un teclado eléctrico… Miku estaba componiendo una canción?... ahora si la curiosidad de Len estaba en lo más alto… pero aun así no se atrevía a interrumpir a la verde-aqua… por lo que solo se sentó en el piso y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta… estaba decidido a esperar hasta que ella saliera. Pero se tardó mucho… al menos unas 5 horas en abandonar su cuarto… pero Len seguía ahí esperando. Llegó el momento en el cual por fin Miku abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero la abrió de golpe y sin aviso alguno por lo que Len quien se encontraba apoyado de esta se cayó de espalda a los pies de la verde-aqua.

–Len! estas bien? Que hacías ahí – preguntó Miku ayudando al rubio a que se parara.

–S..si estoy bien… creo… y, yo estoy aquí porque quedé preocupado después de tu pelea con Neru…– respondió Len.

–Qué? Pelea? Tu..tu oíste todo? – exclamó Miku sonrojándose… en un momento vio toda su vida pasar por enfrente de sus ojos

–Y de quien se trata? – preguntó Len un poco impaciente.

–Eh?

–Quien es el chico por el que tu y Neru están compitiendo? – pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

–Y..yo… e..es…n..no sé qué… – tartamudeaba Miku… no podía creer que Len supiera que ella y Neru competían por el amor de un chico… y no de cualquier chico… era él! Por suerte el rubio aun no se daba cuenta de toda la verdad. Y en un momento los nervios de Miku eran demasiados que las hojas que ella tenía en las manos se cayeron y Len en seguida se agachó a recogerlas, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era la canción en la que Miku había estado trabajando – Len! no veas eso! – dijo la verde-aqua quitándole las hojas a Len de las manos... la chica no podía estar más sonrojada.

–Miku?... porque no confías en mi? – preguntaba Len algo triste después de ver la acción de la joven.

–N..no es eso! Yo confío en ti… es solo que…

–Qué? Porque no me dices nada! porque! Estoy preocupado por ti yo solo quiero ayudarte! No me gustó para nada que derramaras lagrimas por las palabras de Neru… dime lo que te sucede por favor – pedía Len tomando a Miku de los hombros.

–Los siento Len pero aun… no… yo te… los siento – respondió Miku… y casi en seguida ella se le acercó al chico y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha – no te preocupes mas… pronto te diré todo – agregó Miku y rápidamente se alejó de ahí para buscar a Rin… dejando a Len… en shock y luego se tocó delicadamente la mejilla en la cual Miku lo había besado.

–Miku…– susurró Len.

_Con Miku y Rin:_

–Y eso fue lo que pasó! – dijo Miku quien ya le había explicado todo lo ocurrido a Rin…– mi vida terminó … no puedo creer que ahora todos sepan que Neru y yo estamos compitiendo por el amor de…

–Tranquila Miku-nee… eso solo yo lo sé! Nadie más sabe la identidad del chico – respondió la rubia calmando a Miku.

–Está bien… gracias por no decir nada… por cierto… donde está Neru? – preguntó la verde-aqua, le sorprendía que a esa hora del día Neru no estuviera cerca para comenzar una pelea.

–Ah… si sobre eso, quería advertirte, hace un rato la escuché hablando sola y dijo algo de "tengo que vigilarlo" y estoy casi segura de que se refería a Len… deberías hacer tu próximo movimiento! – asintió Rin comenzando a sermonear a la verde-aqua…

_Volviendo con Len:_

El rubio aun se encontraba sorprendido por el gesto de Miku… se había quedado parado ahí con la mirada perdida… lo que nadie se esperaba era que Neru había estado vigilándolo … y vio todo.. la sangre el hervía de rabia.. ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir observando, así que cuando Miku se fue ella se acercó a Len y comenzó a hablarle… pero él parecía tener su cabeza en otra parte…

–Len? Len! te estoy hablando escúchame! – gritaba la rubia con coleta tomando al chico de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar.

–Eh? Claro, claro…– respondió Len sin mirar a Neru. Después nos hizo más que dirigirse hacia su cuarto ignorando por completo a la molesta rubia.

–Len espe…! – intentó decir Neru pero ya era tarde… Len ya había entrado en su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta en la cara de la rubia… ella se sintió sumamente frustrada, como era posible eso? Su enemiga estaba tomando la delantera, ella debía actuar rápido… esperó varios minutos hasta que Len saliera de su cuarto, y cuando por fin salió ella en seguida se acercó a él… – Len! – exclamó la rubia, y ahora el chico ya había vuelto en sí, por lo que volteó a mirar quien le hablaba, y en ese momento Neru se le aproximó y le besó la mejilla de Len en la que Miku lo había besado primero.

–Pero que es lo que acabas de hacer Neru? – dijo molesto Len… si… molesto!

–Qué?... te molesta? – preguntó la chica.

–Por supuesto que sí! No puedes ir por ahí besando la mejilla de cualquiera! A demás… por qué tenía que ser en el lado derecho! Por qué? – seguía protestando Len .

–S..si quieres puedo besarte la otra – respondió Neru acercándose a él.

–Por supuesto que no! – agregó Len alejándola de ella – y ahora como se supone que voy a recuperar el beso de…

–De quien? – gritó molesta Neru… estaba frente a una incómoda situación… al parecer a Len le había gustado el pequeño beso de Miku.

–De nadie… yo solo…– pero el rubio no terminó de responder por que comenzó a alejarse de ahí… obviamente Neru no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que en seguida salió persiguiendo a Len quien bajaba las escaleras.

–Espera Len Kagamine! Tienes que darme varias explicaciones! – exigía Neru aun persiguiendo al rubio.

–Explicaciones? Por qué? Yo no tengo que explicarte nada! por qué crees que tienes el derecho de pedirme algo como eso? – preguntó Len.

–E..eso es porque yo…

–Len! ahí estas! Estaba buscándote… quería decirte que hay leche con sabor a plátano – dijo Kiyoteru interrumpiendo a Neru… quien pues… había estado a segundos de decirle a Len que estaba enamorada de él.

–Leche sabor a plátano? Donde! – gritó Len corriendo a la cocina y dejando a Neru prácticamente colgada. Ella estaba más que furiosa… no sabía cómo desquitar su furia, hasta que vio a Kiyoteru en frente de ella y otra vez la rubia con coleta desató su fuerza sobre humana y lanzó lo más lejos que pudo al pobre Kiyoteru quien quedó en el piso agonizando.

Minutos después estaban todos los Vocaloids reunidos en el living, Neru hablando con Gumi, Kaito comía helado, Gakupo Len veía televisión, Kiyoteru estaba tirado en un sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, Luka y Meiko bebían un poco de sake mientras que por otro lado Rin y Miku aun hablaban de todo lo que había ocurrido. En eso la verde-aqua decidió contarle sobre la canción que había escrito ese mismo día por que estaba muy molesta y quería desahogar sus emociones de alguna manera ¿y qué mejor manera que escribir una canción al chico que amas con algo de anonimato?... y cuando Rin se enteró de eso no pudo contenerse:

–Qué? Hablas en serio? Una canción nueva! – gritó Rin después de que Miku le había pedido que guardara silencio, pero las emociones de la pequeña rubia eran casi incontrolables. Debido a ésta acción, todos escucharon y como era de esperarse toda la atención y las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en la verde-aqua… así las preguntas llovían a la pobre Miku.

–Una canción nueva? Miku de verdad me sorprendes! De que trata? – preguntó Luka.

–Cuando la escribiste? – recalcaba Gumi.

–En que te inspiraste ésta vez? – pronunciaba ahora Kaito.

–O en quien...– agregó Meiko.

–Si tienen razón… tal vez valla dirigida a ese chico del cual Miku está muy enamorada – dijo Gakupo mirando fijamente a la verde-aqua quien se había sonrojado al instante cuando su amigo había hecho ese comentario… y pues, era verdad, ella se había inspirado en el amor que sentía hacia Len para escribir la canción, pero no podía permitir que nadie se enterara… no aún.

–C..claro que no! … yo no estoy enamorada – respondió Miku muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

–Tu expresión lo dice todo Miku… cuando nos dirás quien es el afortunado chico del que te enamoraste? – preguntó Kiyoteru… por otra parte Len… quería hacerse el desinteresado, pero ahora ya era casi imposible, había escuchado todo lo que estaba pasando y se moría de la curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba! ¿Quién podría ser ese chico? Y porque Miku llegaba tan lejos por él? _(Nota de la Autora:__ Len baka xDD jajaj eres tuu … pero aun es muy pronto para que te enteres muajajja :D dos capítulos en uno o dos capítulos más lo sabrás! e.e)_ y lo pero era… que Miku no le decía nada a nadie… por que no solo decía quien era ese chico? Todo sería más fácil…

–Ya dije que no estoy enamorada de nadie… yo solo… – respondía Miku con un puchero

–Bueno al menos danos una pista de lo que tratará la canción Hatsune – dijo Neru molesta otra vez… ya que la atención giraba en torno a Miku.

–Será una sorpresa – respondió la verde-aqua sacando la lengua – en unos días lo sabrán…

Y esa fue la última palabra de Miku… hasta que días después, una vez mas todos se habían enterado por Rin de que la verde-aqua se preparaba para ir a grabar la canción ya que todo estaba listo. Por lo que todos acompañaron a la verde-aqua hasta el estudio de grabación a escuchar por primera vez la canción que ella había escrito, aun que claro, Neru había ido de mala gana… no le gustaba mucho ver como su enemiga se llevaba la atención de todo y todos… en especial de Len…

Una vez que ya habían llegado Miku entró a la sala de grabación, y por el vidrio todos observaban… la joven Hatsune no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse nerviosa y también apenada, porque todos la estaban viendo! Y en especial por la presencia de Len. Su vida terminaría si él se enterara de que esa canción… estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente a él… por suerte todos creían que era para otro chico, y aun así se sentía nerviosa… la música comenzó a sonar y Miku comenzó a cantar…_Love is war_ (el amor es guerra **[**_**Canción original!]**_) se llamaba la canción y todos se maravillaron por la melodía y letra… esa canción mostraba una faceta competitiva, impulsiva y muy pasional por parte de Miku …

"_La batalla comenzó en la guerra y el amor, todo vale pues no veo que tengas otro amor dejarme sin tu amor será tu perdición veras lo que se siente y esta es mi declaración…" _

Cuando ya la chica terminó de grabar la tan esperada canción todos la esperaban para felicitarla, y obviamente para hacerle preguntas … pero repentinamente alguien más se le acercó a la verde-aqua…

–Señorita Hatsune-san! Hace un momento llegó esto para usted de parte de alguien anónimo – dijo un empleado quien se acercaba con un ramo de flores y se lo entregó a la verde-aqua..

–E..está seguro de que son para mí? – preguntó Miku.

–Claro! Eso decía la tarjeta… bueno veo que están ocupados, yo solo vine a entregarle esto – respondió el empleado y se alejó de ahí… de pronto todos menos Len se abalanzaron sobre Miku, ya que querían saber de parte de quien eran las flores… a demás tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle con respecto a la canción. La verde-aqua solo respondía con lo primero que se le venía a la mente hasta que por fin dejaron de hacerle preguntas y la dejaron respirar. Por otro lado Len se había quedado quieto afirmando su espalda contra la pared y sus manos en los bolcillos con la cabeza agachada… él solo se preguntaba "porque?" porque se sentía así? … Len no sabía qué hacer, aparte de solo guardar silencio…

Más tarde todos fueron a cenar juntos a un elegante restaurant…(con la precaución de tener a Neru y a Miku lo más alejadas posible). La comida era deliciosa, pero la verde-aqua se percató de que Len se veía algo molesto… ella no sabía porque pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle.

–Voy al baño – avisó Miku parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al tocador de damas que había ahí… al llegar ella se lavó la cara con el agua que se encontraba muy fría, pues quería aclarar un poco su mente… Len se veía molesto y a ella le preocupaba que fuera por su culpa… después la verde-aqua saliera del tocador y se encontró frente a Len… quien momentos después de que ella se fuera él también había decidido ir…

–Miku…– pronunció el rubio – supongo que estas feliz con las flores que ese chico te envió…

–E..en realidad, no sé quien las envió… a demás… no creo que hayan sido de quien yo espero – respondió ella.

–Recuerdas que hace unos días atrás tu dijiste que si tenias un problema me dirías para que yo pudiera ayudarte?

–S..si… lo recuerdo…

–Entonces si te sentías así como para llegar a escribir esa canción… por qué no me dijiste nada? pude haberte ayudado… una vez más me confirmaste que no confías en mi Miku – agregó Len con un tono algo … triste?

–No… Len… yo… – respondía Miku confundida y un poco asustada… cuando de repente una lagrima escapó de sus ojos… ella no soportaba que Len le dijera algo como eso…

–E..espera… no tienes por qué llorar – dijo Len secando la lágrima del rostro de Miku mientras ella se sonrojaba…

–Pero es que yo… yo… de verdad lo siento, pero ya te dije.. que cuando pueda decirte todo lo haré… espero que me perdones – agregó la verde-aqua acercándose a Len y besándole nuevamente la mejilla derecha, para luego volver a la mesa donde estaban todos sus demás compañeros…

–Lo…recuperé… – susurró el rubio mientras de nuevo se quedó paralizado tocando su mejilla derecha…

Más tarde cuando ya todos habían terminaron volvieron a casa donde la mayoría se dirigió de inmediato a la cama ya que estaban algo cansados. Pero Miku decidió tomar un baño y como pensó que todos estaban en sus habitaciones dejó la puerta sin seguro.. lo que ella no sabía era que su enemiga… Neru la asechaba muy reprochada por lo que había pasado hoy, la rubia con coleta sentía muchos celos hacia Miku, por lo que decidió vengarse… Akita comenzó a preparar una pequeña broma en el marco de la puerta del baño en el que estaba Miku, para que cuando ella abriera la puerta un balde de agua fría seguido por uno de harina cayeran sobre la verde-aqua… pero mientras la rubia estaba sobre una silla preparando su broma con mucho cuidado sintió como una voz muy conocida le hablaba…

–Neru? Que estás haciendo? – preguntó Len confundido al ver a su compañera sobre una silla y colocando unos baldes cuidadosamente sobre el marco de la puerta.

–Eh? No.. no es nada Len tu solo vuelve a tu habitación… esta es solo una pequeña broma – respondió Neru bajándose de la silla.

–Crees que voy a dejar que hagas este tipo de broma? Quien está en el baño Neru? – preguntó nuevamente el rubio aproximándose a abrir la puerta.

–Nadie importante – afirmó la chica bloqueándole el camino a Len.

–Déjame pasar por favor – pidió el chico… pero Neru se negaba, y así comenzó una pequeña pelea de forcejeo… Len intentaba llegar a la puerta para advertir a quien quiera que estuviera en el baño sobre la broma que había preparado Neru, pero ella no se lo permitía… hasta que en un momento de sorpresa y algo de torpeza la rubia se distrajo provocando que Len llegara sorpresivamente a la puerta… pero como ésta estaba entreabierta pasó de largo y cayó al suelo dentro del baño… y cuando levantó su mirada fue cuando se percató de que una avergonzada y sonrojada Miku que se estaba peinado lo miraba confundida y luego aterrada… debido a que la verde-aqua se encontraba en nada más ni nada menos que solo en ropa interior. Len se quedó en shock al ver así a Miku por lo que solo observaba desde el piso… ninguno de los dos se movía hasta que la chica reacciono y se cubrió con una bata que estaba ahí, pero su cara se tornó aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

–M..Miku! yo.. lo siento mucho! No era mi intención… – se disculpaba Len sonrojado tapándose los ojos mientras aun estaba en el suelo… pero Miku en ningún momento le respondió, porque lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue a salir corriendo del baño a encerrarse en su habitación – Miku…

–Muy bien! Explíquenme que rayos es lo que sucede aquí! Porque tanto ruido! – llegó preguntando Meiko molesta junto con los demás que habían despertado debido al alboroto.

–Len que sucedió? Vi a Miku-nee corriendo muy extraña hacia su habitación… o quizá… NERU! QUE TIENES QUE VER TU CON ESTO? – preguntó Rin dirigiéndose a la rubia con coleta que estaba también en el suelo cubierta de agua y harina.

–Cállate enana! – respondió muy molesta Neru…

–Así que ahora Len se las da de pervertido… queriendo ver como Miku se baña? – propuso Gakupo imaginándose a Len con binoculares o como un sicópata.

–Eso no está para nada bien Len, en esta casa hay que respetar la privacidad de las mujeres con las que vivimos… aun que ellas no nos respeten mucho – dijo Kaito quien al rato después de decir eso fue golpeado brutalmente por Meiko.

–Que quisiste decir con eso? – agregó Meiko, luego de eso todos volvieron a sus respectivos cuartos menos Rin quien le había pedido a Len que quería hablar con él.

–Que sucede Rin? – preguntó Len a su gemela… pero se notaba que él estaba algo deprimido.

–No sé lo que sucedió hermano, pero creo que deberías ir a hablar con Miku-nee – sugirió la pequeña rubia.

–Pienso lo mismo… pero no estoy seguro de que ella quiera hablarme después de lo que sucedió – respondió él revolviéndose nerviosamente el cabello.

–Al menos deberías intentarlo… me voy a dormir – terminó de decir Rin y se fue de ahí… dejando a Len solo mientras pensaba en como pedirle disculpas a Miku por lo que había pasado, pero al recordarlo su cara se tornaba completamente roja… ya que había visto a su amiga… solo en ropa interior… ni siquiera para los videos que habían grabado anteriormente la había visto así…estaba muy nervioso… pero al final se decidió por dirigirse al cuarto de ella e intentar disculparse… Len llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Miku que estaba cerrada con seguro… tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó.

–Miku?... y..yo… lo siento… de verdad, no era mi intención entrar así, y verte… en ese estado, si me dejaras pasar podría explicarte mejor lo que pasó…– decía Len con la esperanza de oír alguna respuesta por parte de la verde-aqua… pero nada… él estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó que la puerta se habría lentamente…

–P..pasa – dijo Miku con la mirada hacia abajo y sonrojada… Len entró mientras que la chica se sentaba sobre la cama.

–V..veras… lo que sucedió fue que… Neru estaba colocando unos baldes con agua y harina para que cuando salieras te cayeran en sima, y bueno yo… no sabía que estabas ahí, y que la puerta estaba sin seguro..y … lo siento – explicó Len mirando a Miku quien solo se encargaba de mirar hacia otro lado.

–Si claro… ya no importa – respondió ella… pero esa respuesta no dejó para nada satisfecho a Len, ya que siempre que él y Miku se hablaban con sinceridad se miraban a los ojos, pero esta vez ella no lo miraba…

–Y..yo no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido! A mí también me cuesta mirarte sin sentirme… aun es difícil para mí mirarte después de lo que sucedió – corrigió – pero estoy siendo sincero… en ningún momento habría pensado que…

–Lo sé Len… te conozco, sé que no eres capaz de hacer algo así por tu voluntad, de verdad que no hay problema…

–Si es así… entonces por que aun no me miras a los ojos? – preguntó el chico acercándose un poco.

–E..es vergonzoso aún… lo siento… mejor hagamos como que nada pasó, así después todo volverá a la… normalidad – pidió la verde-aqua armándose de valor y mirando los hermosos y grandes ojos azules de Len – por favor – agregó sonriendo.

–Está bien… ahora creo que estoy más tranquilo… no te preocupes… algo como esto no volverá a ocurrir… duerme bien – asintió el rubio posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, y luego salió de ahí…

–*Miku Hatsune… debes comenzar a cambiar tu actitud, esto podría ser una ventaja!* – pensaba la verde-aqua mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama…

_Con Len entrando en su cuarto:_

Cuando Len llegó a su cuarto cerró la puerta y miró hacia el techo recordando todo… pero al hacer eso se sonrojaba nuevamente, así que prefirió dejar eso atrás como pudo…

Al rato después alguien llamó a su puerta, y él se dirigió a abrirla… se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con Neru…

–Neru… que haces aquí, ya es tarde debes ir a dormir – dijo Len rápidamente.

–Vine a disculparme por lo que pasó… y también quería decirte algo muy importante – confirmó la rubia con coleta ruborizándose.

–Disculpa aceptada… que es lo que tienes que decirme?

–Bien… e..es que yo…te.. te quiero…– respondió Neru ahora mas sonrojada.

–Qué? – exclamó el chico.

–Me gustas! Te amo Len! …sé que ya te lo había dicho antes y recuerdo también tu respuesta… pero eso no significa que te haya dejado de querer… ciento lo mismo y no soporto cuando tú te acercas demasiado a Miku… dame solo una oportunidad y te demostraré que…

–Lo siento.. – interrumpió Len – Neru yo…no soy tu tipo… deberías buscar a alguien mas ya te lo dije…

–No puedo hacer eso! Yo solo te quiero a ti, y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión… de alguna manera u otra terminaré conquistándote Len…– terminó de decir la rubia con coleta para luego volver a su cuarto. Mientras que Len estaba confundido por la situación… se suponía que Neru y Miku estaban compitiendo por el amor del mismo chico… entonces por qué Neru se le había vuelto a declarar? Es que acaso había alguna posibilidad de que ese misterioso chico… fuese él? … no… si eso fuera verdad… quizá el ya se habría percatado de eso… muchas preguntas comenzaron a pasarse por la cabeza de Len… pero prefirió olvidarse de eso… y mejor comenzó a pensar en cómo haría mañana para mirar a Miku Hatsune sin sonrojarse e intentar volver a la "normalidad"…

_**Continuará…**_

_juju! xD que les pareció? El primer sonrojo de Len en esta historia? El pequeño incidente en el baño? La declaración de Neru?... ojalá les gustara…_

_Y les traigo una noticia! xDD hace unos días atrás mi amiga y escritora de fanfiction____**NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D**__ se le ocurrió una idea genial para un fics de Len y Miku…me la sugirió y bueno… ahora las dos la estamos escribiendo… será un fics collab con una interesante y misteriosa trama… y me gustaría que ustedes la leyeran cuando la comencemos a subir (: será pronto… _

_Y con eso me despido hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^ _


	6. Maldita Perseverancia!

**Maldita perseverancia.**

En la mañana Len se encontraba en su habitación pensando un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo… no sabía por cual decidirse por lo que terminó por levantarse de la cama e ir a desayunar junto con sus demás compañeros… aunque era algo difícil estar tranquilo con todo lo que estaba pasando, tanto en su vida… como en su corazón?...

Mientras él caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Miku, y se quedó observándola por un rato… minutos más tarde la puerta comenzó a abrirse a lo cual Len se colocó muy nervioso sin encontrar una razón… la verde-aqua salió de su habitación y se encontró cara a cara con el rubio. Tal vez habían decidido olvidar ese incidente en el baño… pero en realidad era muy difícil para los dos mirarse a la cara…

–Buenos días Miku – saludó él buscando la mirada de ella, aun con sus manos en los bolcillos.

–B..buenos días Len…– respondió Miku desviando su mirada… y agachando su cabeza, ya que… pues estaba muy sonrojada!

–Vamos a desayunar? – preguntó el rubio… y casi instantánea e involuntariamente estiró su mano en dirección a Miku como un gesto de bajar a desayunar… ¿tomados de las manos?

–E…está bien – asintió ella muy nerviosa, sonrojada… pero feliz a punto de corresponder el gesto del joven… pero… lamentablemente siempre que estás en momentos tan emotivos y tiernos con el chico que te gusta hay algo o _alguien _que interrumpe y arruina todo… en este caso… ese "alguien" fue ni más ni menos que la rubia con coleta… Neru Akita, quien había (como siempre) observado todos los movimientos de Len cuando estaba fuera de su habitación y había estado observando esa pequeña escena con Miku… obviamente ella no iba a permitir que su enemiga siguiera hablando así con Len… por lo que caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a ellos y se acercó por la espalda del rubio y se lanzó a abrazarlo interrumpiendo todo…

–Buenos días Len! como dormiste? – preguntaba Neru mientras tenia dibujada una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y abrazaba odiosamente al chico por la espalda.

–N..Neru… podrías soltarme? – pidió Len algo molesto.

–Qué? Te estoy molestando?... nunca antes te molestó mi presencia… a demás creo tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – agregó la rubia sin soltarlo.

–Bueno… nos vemos abajo – pronunció Miku alejándose … le dolía ver eso.

–No… Miku!... – exclamaba el chico pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Neru.

–Deja que se valla seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… a demás nosotros debemos hablar Len!

–Disculpa? – preguntó ahora más molesto y quitándose a Neru de encima – no tenemos nada de qué hablar, creo haber sido muy claro contigo anoche, lo siento… adiós…

Len se alejó de Neru y bajó las escaleras dejando a la rubia algo molesta pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha, después de todo había comenzado el ataque a su enemiga… Miku…

Cuando todos estaban desayudando miradas de todo tipo iban y venían, primer estaba Neru que no dejaba de mirar a Len y también miraba a Miku con mucho odio… Len por su parte intentaba no hacer muy notable su mirada, cuando en realidad las veces que podía observaba a Miku y de vez en cuando ella también lo miraba, y así sus miradas chocaban y se pegaban por unos segundos, era algo my difícil de entender…

Después del desayuno se notaba una atmósfera extraña que rodeaba a Len… este sentimiento era más bien de fastidio y aburrimiento, que era provocado por cierta rubia… Neru… ella no lo dejaba tranquilo ni por un minuto, lo seguía a todas partes y aunque él le pidiera siempre amablemente que se fuera y lo dejara en paz ella no hacía caso alguno a esa petición. Realmente el rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que era muy extraño, el siempre fue tan pasivo… pero ahora algo en él estaba cambiando…

Esa mañana para Len fue muy caótica por la continua persecución de Neru y también por otra razón… llegó un minuto en el cual Akita se descuidó y el rubio aprovechó eso para escapar al único lugar donde sabia que ella no lo molestaría, su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro rápidamente y dio un suspiro de alivio, por mientras para pasar el rato comenzó a revisar las imágenes que habían en su cámara fotográfica y de casualidad se encontró con la foto que le había tomado a Miku cuando estaban de Campamento. Observó la imagen por varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco se fue sonrojando al darse cuenta de que la verde-aqua se veía realmente hermosa! … tal vez… solo tal vez… existía la posibilidad de que él tuviese algún sentimiento especial hacia Miku? –*Len Kagamine ¿en que estas pensando? No puedes, definitivamente no! Es tu amiga, a demás… ella está enamorada de alguien más, es imposible. Rayos! ¿Por qué me siento así cuando pienso en ello? ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa! y ni siquiera sé que significa todo esto… Miku… porque eres tan linda?*– pensaba desesperado Len sin dejar de observar la fotografía, jamás se había sentido así, este sentimiento era completamente nuevo para él. Esto no era parte de su personalidad… el chico tenía tantas dudas sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo que tuvo que recurrir a una opción desesperada…"Internet"? _(__Nota de la autora:__ jaja si! Internet! *-* quizá suene algo loco… pero hay que considerar que Len es muy inexperto con este tema… xDD)_ ya que preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros no era una posibilidad… eso sería muy penoso… Len encendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar cualquier tipo de información que explicara el motivo o la razón por la cual se sentía así… pasó alrededor de 2 horas buscando y los únicos resultados coherentes que logró encontrar fueron: "Amor" y "Celos"… el chico al encontrarse con eso quedó perplejo! ¿Estaba enamorado de Miku Hatsune? Y al mismo tiempo… ¿Sentía celos al pensar que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más? Valla! Esto sí que era nuevo para el pobre Kagamine… pero al tiempo después de que pensara y meditara todo correcta y tranquilamente terminó por confirmarlo… – genial – exclamó él con tono sarcástico – con que así se siente estar enamorado eh?... Miku… ¿por qué ahora? – agregó en voz baja tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos intentando calmarse ya que estaba muy nervioso incluso estando solo en su habitación… lo que ocurrió después fue una acción involuntaria por parte del rubio? O instintiva quizá? Ya que él decidió de un momento a otro imprimir la fotografía que tenía de Miku y la dejó bajo su almohada… no pudo evitar el hecho de sentirse infantil y avergonzado de si mismo. Pero ahora que tenía claro sus sentimientos, aparecía otra interrogante… ¿Qué se debe hacer después de que acabas de descubrir que estas enamorado?...

_Mientras tanto con Miku:_

La verde-aqua se encontraba sentada a los pies de la escalera junto con Rin quien la aconsejaba y la animaba a seguir compitiendo por el amor de Len _(ya lo tenía mas que ganado pero no sabía nada al respecto XD) _hasta que de pronto sintieron como alguien bajaba las por las escaleras con pasos muy fuertes…

–Hey enana! Vete de aquí tengo que hablar algo con Hatsune – pronunció una voz odiosa… la voz de Neru Akita…

–Ya tenías que llegar tu! No creas que te dejaré sola con Miku-nee – respondió Rin volteándose y mirando de muy mala manera a Neru.

–Rin… está bien… solo será por unos minutos – agregó Miku calmando a su amiga y pidiéndole por favor que las dejara solas por unos minutos… Rin acepto de mala gana esa petición pero obedeció – que quieres ahora Neru? – preguntó la verde-aqua

–Vengo a darte una noticia! Y estoy muy feliz – aseguró la rubia con coleta

–Dilo rápido… no soporto tu presencia…

–Está bien… para mí tampoco es muy agradable hablarte, pero creo que deberías saber esto… anoche me canse y decidí decirle mis sentimientos a Len… me confesé y digamos que… no me fue tan mal… Len me dijo que no estaría nada mal intentar algo _(__Nota de la autora:__ Neru mentirosa ¬_¬')_ – mintió la rubia… bueno, mentir era una de sus estrategias, pensaba que Miku era muy ingenua que creía cualquier cosa… ya que ella sabía que si decía cosas como esas su enemiga se rendiría luego…

–Qué? – exclamó la verde-aqua abriendo sus ojos de par en par… intentando no creer lo que Neru decía.

–Lo que escuchaste! Si no me crees puedes ir a preguntarle y confirmar, no viste que en la mañana los dos estábamos muy cariñosos?

–No… eso… yo… no te creo Neru! – decía Miku ahogando lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

–No me crees? O no quieres creerme? Piensa bien si quieres seguir con ésta guerra Hatsune… saldrás mas lastimada de lo que estas ahora – dijo fulminante Neru para luego alejarse de ahí… dejando atrás a una Miku confundida, triste, desesperada por dentro y paralizada… ella no quería creer lo que le habían dicho… pero Akita siempre sonaba tan segura de sí misma… como si siempre dijera la verdad…

Al rato después Rin volvió y se encontró con una Miku sumamente triste, con la cabeza agachada y muy callada.

–Miku-nee? Ocurrió algo? – preguntó Rin acercándose.

–Supongo… que solo recibí un golpe de realidad – respondió.

–De que hablas? Neru te dijo algo verdad? Ahora si la mato! O quizá… fue culpa de Len?... ese idiota no merece seguir viviendo! Tiene los segundos contados!

–No…Rin no hagas nada… solo… me siento muy triste, siempre pasa… no es nada nuevo para mí, solo necesito estar tranquila por un rato – aseguró Miku sin quitar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro.

–Miku-nee… no quieres llorar? A veces eso ayuda a liberarte de las emociones… – dijo Rin acercándose a su amiga.

–No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de llorar… pero hace algún tiempo decidí que de amor nunca lloraré… prefiero tragarme toda esta tristeza, algún día desaparecerá sola, a demás… Neru no me vencerá tan fácilmente…

–Esa es la actitud Miku-nee! – exclamó con felicidad Rin – de verdad no quieres que al menos le haga una broma a esa tonta? – preguntó en voz baja.

–No es necesario… pero gracias de todas maneras – respondió la verde-aqua sonriendo falsamente…

Cuando ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse los Vocaloids se encontraban en su sala de juegos, a excepción de Miku quien había decidido quedarse en su habitación porque supuestamente no se sentía bien… todos extrañaban su presencia, menos Neru, naturalmente…

Len en un momento sintió sed y fue por algo de jugo a la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no quería ser perseguido por Neru otra vez… cuando él llegó a la cocina miró por casualidad hacia el patio, y bajo al árbol le pareció ver una silueta conocida…–*Miku? Que haces ahí? Esta anocheciendo…–pensó Len… se preocupo un poco y decidió ir a investigar… pero al momento en el cual se fue acercando a Miku se dio cuenta de que la chica dormía plácidamente sentada bajo el árbol…

La verde-aqua al principio se había quedado en su cuarto mientras que sus demás compañeros estaban en el salón de videojuegos , pero al tiempo después se aburrió y decidió bajar al patio y sentarse en donde se encontraba para tener más calma y poder pensar… pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida y ahora Len la observaba detenidamente…

El rubio no quiso despertarla así que se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a sonrojarse… de pronto se percató de que Miku llevaba el pequeño sujetador de cabello amarillo con forma de banana… él sonrió levemente al recordar ese pequeño incidente que hubo con Neru cuando pensó que Len estaba besando a Miku… nunca lo pensó de esta manera… pero ahora que él sabía sobre sus nuevos sentimientos se sonrojó y una idea jamás pensada se pasó por su cabeza… la verde-aqua se veía muy linda durmiendo… que se sentiría… besarla? –*No… no, no puedo hacer eso… ella…*– pensaba Len sin dejar de observarla… intentaba resistirse a esa nueva necesidad que sentía con Miku cerca… pero ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como ésta?...

Len se armó de valor y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos de "chico inexperto en el amor", y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Miku… hasta el punto en el cual podía sentir su respiración… sus mejillas estaban volviéndose de un fuerte color carmesí, y de un momento a otro él se apresuró y besó tiernamente a Miku quien aun dormía… Len mientras tenía sus labios sobre los de la chica cerró sus ojos y sintió mariposas en el estómago… él siempre había escuchado eso de las personas enamoradas, pero nunca esperó alguna vez sentirlo… pero segundos después Miku comenzó a moverse a lo cual Len en seguida se separó de ella y se escondió al otro lado del árbol apoyando su espalda contra éste.

La verde-aqua comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente…

–Q..que fue eso?... un sueño?– preguntó ella en voz alta mientras se tocaba los labios… se había sentido muy real, pero… no sabía quién era la persona de su supuesto "sueño" – me quedé dormida… ya esta anocheciendo… será mejor que entre – agregó y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa… en tanto con Len… él estaba muy sonrojado, y al mismo tiempo también se tocaba los labios… besar a Miku en verdad se había sentido muy bien…

–*Con que…así se siente el primer beso* – pensó el rubio ahora sentándose…– ¿¡porque lo hice!...

A los minutos después Len entró en la casa… pero aun se encontraba sonrojado, por lo que se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara con agua muy fría para poder entrar en razón… y más tarde volvió a la sala de videojuegos donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a Miku… ella al verlo le hizo una seña con las manos saludándolo… él respondió de la misma manera e intentó olvidarse de su sonrojo… sin embargo la sensación de aquel beso seguía presente.

A la hora después Len ya se había calmado y ahora podía hablar de manera "normal" con Miku. Pero no se esperaba lo que se venía…

–Bien! Todos los jóvenes de ésta casa vengan! Kiyoteru, Neru, Gumi, Miku y Len! Luka y yo debemos hablar de algunos asuntos con ustedes – gritó Meiko que estaba junto a Luka… y las dos habían estado bebiendo sake, por lo que no estaban en su mejor momento. Todos ellos obedecieron y se acercaron a donde estaban las chicas ebrias.

–Ya están todos… les daremos una pequeña charla sobre las relaciones amorosas y sobre los beso… ya que sabemos que ninguno de ustedes a tenido novio o novia alguna vez… – agregó Luka bebiendo sake.

–Esperen! Yo porque estoy aquí? – preguntó Kiyoteru..

–No te hagas Kiyoteru! Sabemos que aun no das tu primer beso para tener 18 años! – dijo Meiko golpeándolo en la cabeza…

–Solo estoy esperando a la chica indicada – respondió él con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de sus ojos por el golpe de Meiko.

–Como iba diciendo… a todos los jóvenes alguna vez en la vida deben darle este tipo de charla para que estén preparados cuando sea su primera vez…– decía Meiko con una faceta de alguien que está a punto de dar un gran discurso… pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Luka.

–Meiko! Ellos aun son muy jóvenes para eso! debemos empezar con algo suave… por ejemplo… su tierno primer amor… y su primer beso… ese hermoso primer beso con el cual sientes mariposas en el estómago y te dan ganas de que ese momento perdure para siempre – decía muy esperanzada Luka imaginándose una escena de una película romántica que había visto una vez… por otra parte los chicos que oían esa "charla sobre relaciones amorosas" se sentían un poco incómodos, ya que no es para nada normal de que dos personas completamente ebrias hablen este tipo de cosas.

En tanto Len comenzaba a sentirse completamente identificado con la descripción que había dado Luka, y se estaba ruborizando… pero pasaba desapercibido ya que sus compañeros también estaban así.

–Ah sí… pero no se ilusionen mucho chicos… hay que enfrentar la realidad… aun recuerdo mi primer beso y… fue horrible – repetía Meiko nostálgica bebiendo sake.

Y así fue como Kiyoteru, Gumi, Neru, Miku y Len tuvieron su primera charla sobre relaciones amorosas… y de verdad que todos se sentían avergonzados, ninguno de ellos había tenido una relación concreta con alguien… bueno… se preguntarán por qué Rin no estaba escuchando esa charla? La verdad es que ella hace algunos meses atrás había tenido un pequeño romance con Mikuo Hatsune, el hermano mayor de Miku, antes de que él se fuera a una larga gira por el mundo… nadie sabe si ellos decidieron terminar su romance, o si se prometieron fidelidad hasta volverse a encontrar… pero solo Miku, Luka y Meiko sabían sobre eso.

–Creo que ya es hora de que les expliquemos como es el beso francés…– agregó Luka algo sonrojada y tocándose las mejillas.

–B..beso francés? Cuantos tipos de besos hay! – preguntó Miku, quien aun estaba completamente ruborizada desde que ellas les explicaron sobre cómo se "hacían los bebés".

–Y..ya no quiero seguir escuchando…– dijo Kiyoteru… recién estaba recuperándose de una gran hemorragia nasal provocada por tanta información…

–Oh créeme que algún día nos lo agradecerán – respondía Meiko mirándolos malvadamente

–Esperen! ¿Por qué la enana Rin no está escuchando esto? – preguntó Neru.

–Es verdad… esto no es justo – asintió Len ruborizado por tener que ver a Miku después de lo que había hecho y afirmando su cabeza con una mano.

–B..bueno… es que… ella… pues… no es nada importante! – intentaba Miku encubrir a su amiga… pero de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

–Tranquila Miku-nee ya estoy aquí… no me sentía bien por eso tardé – mintió Rin sentándose junto a Miku – _gracias por encubridme pero será menos sospechoso si me quedo y escucho esto _– susurró la rubia al oído de la verde-aqua quien asintió levemente.

–Bueno entonces ahora que estamos todos… ya es tiempo de las preguntas! – dijo Luka con alegría, y todos voltearon a mirarla con cara de "estamos muertos".

–Bueno creo que para mí es suficiente por hoy con esto… mejor me … – decía Len mientras se paraba de ahí y se disponía a alejarse… temía que le preguntaran algo que podía delatar sus nuevos sentimientos… sabía que Luka y Meiko juntas eran un detector de mentiras… pero en ese momento sintió que dos miradas penetrantes lo perseguían.

–Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que terminemos con esta charla! – gritó Luka riendo sarcásticamente y obligando a Len a que se sentara nuevamente…. A él no le quedó de otra que obedecer y seguir escuchando… esperando lo peor.

–Bueno… nos saltaremos a Kiyoteru… ya sabemos que él jamás ha tenido novia ni ha besado a una chica en su vida… así que… Neru! Responde con la verdad lo que te preguntaré – dijo Meiko mirando de una manera muy amenazante a Neru.

–B..bien! diré la verdad! Aun no doy mi primer beso, pero… tengo en mente a una persona y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo – respondió la rubia con coleta muy decidida… y de pronto Len sintió un escalofrío muy inquietante que le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras que Miku se sentía incómoda con esas palabras de su enemiga.

–Te creo… lo veo en tus ojos – asintió Luka – la siguiente es Rin…

–Eh? B…bueno yo… no me siento nada bien… mi jaqueca volvió… así que iré a dormir, continúen sin mí! – respondió Rin nerviosa y se marchó rápidamente de ahí.

–Eso fue extraño…Len ni sabes si Rin ya ha tenido novio? – preguntó Kiyoteru.

–No lo sé… de todas formas nunca me lo diría , y a demás… es su vida, ella sabe qué hacer con ella – dijo el rubio… aun que en el fondo sentía algo de curiosidad por saber… tenía sospechas de algo pero nada concreto.

–Está bien… una menos… por lo que es el turno de ¡Miku! – gritó alegre Meiko sin soltar su botella de sake.

–Y…y…y…y…yo… b..bueno, es que… yo…yo… – tartamudeaba la verde-aqua sonrojada hasta más no poder, ella no había besado nunca a nadie _(eso era lo que ella creía xD)_ pero aun así era muy penoso tener que hablar de estos temas en frente de tantas personas. Lamentablemente la tardanza de Miku en responder daba a entender lo contrario.

–No me digas Miku… que tu ya besaste a alguien? Es ese chico al cual le escribiste la canción? – preguntó la peli rosa esperanzada, pero esa pregunta hizo que emociones por parte de Len comenzaran a invadirlo.

–N..No! por supuesto que no! No he dado mi primer beso aun… es solo que es muy penoso hablar de estos temas con ustedes! – respondió en seguida Miku (aliviando las emociones de Len, pero él ahora comenzaba a sentir otra cosa… "culpabilidad"?)

*Genial Len Kagamine… le robaste su primer beso a Miku… si ella se enterara de eso… se molestaría mucho, de verdad no quiero eso…*– pensaba el rubio mirando hacia el suelo, sin poder evitar que su conciencia lo maltratara.

–Supongo que debemos creerte Miku… pero tengo algunas dudas así que después hablaremos sobre el tema en privado – agregó Luka – y ahora es el turno de Gumi, has estado muy callada…

–Esperen Gumi no está aquí! – avisó Neru.

–Donde se metió? No pudo haber escapado! – replicó Meiko. De pronto de tras de un mueble que se encontraba por ahí cerca se escuchó un golpe y algunos murmullos, todos se pararon de donde estaban y se dirigieron a ese lugar para ver de qué se trataba (Luka y Meiko con dificultad ya que estaban muy ebrias y les costaba mantener el equilibrio)… y fue cuando todos se sorprendieron al ver que…

–Gumi! Que haces? – preguntó Miku aterrada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la peli verde… la chica estaba tirada en el piso comiendo zanahorias y con una botella de sake vacía a su lado.

–Junto con el poder de las zanahorias y del sake dominaré al mundo! – deliraba Gumi en el piso… había bebido demasiado, esto no debió haber pasado, pero como Meiko y Luka estaban actuando tan "responsablemente" era de esperarse una situación de este tipo. En seguida llamaron a Kaito y a Gakupo para que se llevaran a Gumi a su cuarto y pudiera recuperarse de su estado.

–Otra menos… eso significa que llegamos al turno de… Len! y más vale que respondas rápido y con la verdad… aun debemos explicarles en qué consiste el beso francés! – exclamó Luka, a lo cual Len se sonrojó bastante… en pocos segundos intentó calmarse como pudo, reprimió todo lo que sentía y se preparó para responder…

–Jamás he besado a nadie – la respuesta del rubio fue rápida, directa, y seca en sí… todos en seguida le creyeron ya que… él era así, quizá alguien de no muchas palabras y sin mucha emoción al tratar estos temas _(al menos por ahora?)_

Y la verde-aqua al oír esta respuesta sintió alivio, y hasta comenzó a imaginarse a ella misma besando a Len.

A continuación las chicas ebrias comenzaron a explicarle a los jóvenes sobre el famoso "beso francés", que según ellas, era una de las experiencias más hermosas que algún chico o chica puede sentir, un hecho lleno de pasión, amor, cariño, entre otras emociones, que marca una etapa en sus vidas. Definitivamente ese beso era único, ese gran beso en el cual las lenguas de los dos amantes se tocaban tiernamente en una acción llena de placer y regocijo, con la cual nuevas emociones comenzaban a brotar…

Los ojos de todo los que oían esa explicación brillaban… cada quien fantaseando con esa _persona especial… _aun que les costaba creer que algo así existiera.

–Y de eso se trata el lindo y romántico Beso Francés – terminó de explicar Luka.

–Así es… otro día continuaremos con esta charla, ya que ahora debo dormir – dijo Meiko mientras se dirigía tambaleando al sofá y se recostaba.

Ya había anochecido, por lo que a Len, Kiyoteru, Neru y Miku no les quedó de otra que ir cada quien a su cuarto y dormir.

Para Miku fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño, ya que no paraba de fantasear cosas sobre ella y Len, a parte en su celular observaba la fotografía que Rin le había dado hace algún tiempo atrás de Len sin camisa, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría estar así?... en tanto las cosas con el rubio estaban peores, él tenía la luz encendida y estaba recostado en su cama observando la foto que tenía de Miku, sus ojos no podían despegarse de esa imagen… estaba sintiéndose desesperado… pero si le revelaba sus sentimientos a Miku, sentía que corría el riesgo de no ser correspondido por ella, y eso dolería… el rubio sentía miedo de sus propios sentimientos.

Al día siguiente cuando todos se levantaron no hubo ningún inconveniente con Miku y Neru, sus compañeros hasta llegaron a pensar que habían arreglado sus diferencias, sin embargo en ningún momento las chicas cruzaron sus miradas. Y en la tarde Kaito estaba realmente emocionado por que era el día en el que él decidiría lo que iban a hacer, y lo que había decidido… era pasar un día entero en una fábrica de helado ya que había ganado unos boletos y había invitado a todos sus compañeros.

Cuando iban camino a la fabrica Neru iba muy callada y tranquila, demasiado, era muy sospechoso, se notaba de lejos que estaba planeando hacer algo malo en ésta pequeña salida.

_Ya en la fábrica:_

–Llegamos! Esto no puede ser mejor! – decía Kaito mientras todos entraban.

–Muestras de helados gratis? – preguntó una empleada de la fabrica mostrando una bandeja llena de distintos sabores de helados.

–Si! Ahora si definitivamente no puede ser mejor – repetía Kaito a punto de llorar de felicidad.

–Porqué aceptamos venir? – susurró Rin entre sus compañeros.

–Porque él insistió demasiado y casi hace un berrinche – respondió Gumi algo molesta.

–Bueno pero ahora disfrutemos la estadía aquí, estos helados están deliciosos! – exclamó Miku riendo alegremente.

–Miku tiene razón este helado sabor banana está buenísimo – dijo Len acercándose a las chicas con su helado en la mano.

–Está bien… iré a ver si hay algún helado sabor naranja por aquí, me acompañas Gumi? – preguntó Rin.

–Claro! Creo que inventaré mi propio helado… sabor zanahoria – fantaseaba Gumi mientras se alejaba de ahí junto con Rin y dejaban solos a Len y Miku.

–Como está tu helado Len? – preguntó Miku sonriendo intentando no estar nerviosa y no desmayarse.

–Excelente! Quieres probar? – dijo devolviendo la pregunta también sonriendo y disimulando su sonrojo.

–Oh n..no es necesa…– respondía Miku pero no fue capaz de terminar cuando vio que una cuchara estaba frente a ella… era Len quien se había apresurado y había puesto el helado frente a la boca de Miku – G..gracias – dijo ella y acepto el gesto de Len y comió el helado que él le daba… fue algo extraño los dos estaban muy nerviosos pero ninguno quería demostrarlo.

–T..te gusta? – preguntó Len, pero no fue capaz de preguntar mas por que Miku en seguida le dio de su helado en la boca y el aceptó inmediatamente.

–El tuyo está deliciosos… que tal el mío?

–Cho..chocolate… mi segundo sabor favorito – asintió Len sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Luego de eso los dos se dedicaron a recorrer la fábrica probando e intercambiando sus helados, todo en esos momentos fueron risas, accidentes, descuidos, y alegría. Los dos se lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Ya se encontraban en el piso más alto de todo ese edificio y vieron algo increíble.

–Miku ven! Mira ahí es donde hacen las chispitas de los helados! – dijo Len entusiasmado tomando involuntariamente la mano de la verde-aqua y llevándola más cerca de ese gran contenedor.

–Crees que nos den una muestra gratis? – preguntó Miku con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

–Claro! Iré a preguntar – respondió el rubio pero no logró avanzar nada, ya que…– sucede algo Miku?

–L..Len… para ir debes soltarme la mano – dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo y sonrojándose.

*No pienso perder esta oportunidad* – pensó el chico y se preparó para lo que venía – Ah.. bueno si quieres vamos a preguntar juntos – pidió el rubio sonriendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

–Cla…claro… vamos – respondió ella ocultando ligeramente su rostro entre su cabello para que Len no viera lo sonrojada que estaba… estaban TOMADOS DE LAS MANOS! La pobre Miku estaba a segundos de desmayarse, aun que de alguno u otra manera estaba disfrutando bastante eso y no quería que ese momento se terminara. Lo mismo pasaba con Len.

No encontraron a ningún empleado cerca, solo que al final de ese gran pasillo se podía ver una oficina y personas trabajando.

–Len… te importa si te espero aquí? Estoy algo cansada – dijo Miku soltando con dificultad la mano del rubio.

–B..bueno… espera aquí, en seguida vuelvo – respondió y se dirigió a esa oficina… cuando se alejó lo suficiente Miku se tiró al suelo y dio un gran suspiro, estaba muy sonrojada y sentía que toda su sangre estaba en su cabeza… de pronto sintió que alguien la llamaba, pero no tenía claro quién era. Su curiosidad le ganó y decidió dejar ese lugar por un momento e ir a investigar de que se trataba… bajó por la escalera y llegó a una especie de pequeño puente que pasaba por sobre el gran contenedor en el que estaban las chispitas para helado… se quedó mirando eso, y cuando se disponía a volver a donde había estado con Len sintió que alguien la empujaba y terminó cayendo en el contenedor de las chispitas.

–Qué? – exclamó Miku mientras intentaba incorporarse entre tantas chispitas de colores, en seguida miró hacia arriba y fue cuando todo tubo sentido – Neru…

–Te quedarás ahí un rato, ahora es mi turno – dijo Neru desde arriba mientras observaba a Miku…

–Eres una estúpida! – le gritó la verde-aqua, pero tuvo que quedarse ahí hasta que alguien apareciera y la sacara de ahí.

En ese momento Neru se apresuró y se dirigió a donde Miku iba a estar esperando a Len… ella se sentó en el piso y esperó hasta que él llegara… a los minutos después lo divisó a lo lejos junto con otro trabajador de ahí.

–Hola Len! – dijo Akita sonriente.

–Neru? Donde está Miku debería estar aquí – dijo él.

–Ah sí… dijo que tenía algo más importante que hacer y se fue… creo que con Kaito – aseguró la rubia.

–Qué?

–Disculpe… aun quiere las muestras gratis? – preguntó el empleado que estaba junto a Len.

–S..si… claro, le guardaré su parte a Miku – respondió el rubio, a lo cual Neru se molestó bastante.

–Está bien – agregó el empleado y bajó por las escaleras en busca de las muestras de chispitas, en el momento en el cual se alejó Neru se preparó para su movimiento.

–Y bien Len… como has estado? – preguntaba ella intentando ser amable.

–Bien y tú?

–Bien… pensando en ti – respondió Neru mirando odiosamente a Len.

–Neru ya te lo dije… ahora te pido por favor que me dejes en paz, perseguir y acosar no es una buena forma de tratar a un chico – repitió el rubio mirando a la chica directamente.

–E…está bien Len… en realidad vine aquí porque quería proponerte algo que de seguro te va a interesar – asintió ella.

–No estoy para juegos Neru.

–En realidad no es un juego… lo que quiero decir es que… si tu vas a una cita conmigo mañana y no disfrutas el tiempo que pasaste junto a mí, te dejaré en paz para siempre, no te molestaré mas… pero si disfrutas el tiempo conmigo yo esteré encantada de ser tu novia! – explicó Neru con algo se rubor en sus mejillas, pero se notaba muy decidida. En tanto Len quedó atónito con lo que la chica le estaba pidiendo…

–De que estás hablando Neru? – dijo Len exaltado por la propuesta de la chica.

–Que… no quieres? Pues entonces deberás soportarme hasta que yo pueda conquistarte – aseguró Neru… a lo cual hizo que Len pensara un poco… si el aceptaba solo debería pasar una hora junto a Neru, la rechazaría de todos modos (de verdad es imposible disfrutar tiempo a solas con esa chica!), así que… quizá no sería tan malo. Len ya no quería que la rubia con coleta lo persiguiera y no lo dejara respirar tranquilo.

–T…tal vez… aceptaré con una condición – respondió el chico.

–Lo que tú quieras.

–No quiero que le digas nadie sobre esto… y también quiero que dejes de molestar a Miku ella no te ha hecho nada malo – pidió Len… se notaba que hablaba en serio.

–Está bien… no la molestaré mas… te parece mañana a las 4? Iremos a dar una vuelta por los parques… será increíble te lo aseguro – respondió Neru sonriendo extrañamente mientras que Len miraba extrañado y suspiraba – será nuestro secreto – agregó la chica y se alejó de ahí… pero "Nuestro secreto"? Que era eso? a Len no le gustaba para nada como se oía esa frase! Y menos si venía de la boca de alguien como Neru.

Él en seguida intentó olvidar lo que recién había sucedido, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia donde estaba e empleado. Pero cuando se acercaba al empleado… por el pasillo vio que Miku iba corriendo… él le gritó, pero ella iba demasiado lejos como para escucharla…

–D..disculpe, usted sabe que le sucedió a Miku? – le preguntó Len al empleado.

–Al parecer le ocurrió un accidente… pero me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, es algo confidencial – respondió el trabajador entregándole las muestras gratis de chispitas a Len… el rubio se sorprendió con esa respuesta… y mientras caminaba por el mismo pasillo por el que Miku se había ido se dio cuenta de que había un rastro de las mismas chispitas que él tenía en los pequeños recipientes que llevaba. Él prefirió ignorar eso, pero no pudo evitar el hecho de preocuparse por la verde-aqua… se había ido sin avisarle…

Cuando ya era hora de irse los Vocaloids se reunieron en la salida de la fábrica de helado, pero Miku no estaba en ninguna parte… al parecer ella no se había sentido muy bien y había vuelto antes a la casa…Len no dejaba de preocuparse.

Al llegar a casa el rubio fue el primero en entrar y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Miku. Llegó a la puerta y tocó insistentemente para que ella abriera la puerta…

La verde-aqua había pasado varios minutos en la ducha intentando quitarse las chispitas de helado de su cuerpo y cabello… esta vez Neru había llegado demasiado lejos al hacer eso, de no ser por ese empleado que fue a buscar esas muestras gratis, quizá ella aun estaría en ese gran contenedor. Le pidió a ese señor que no le dijera a nadie donde la había encontrado, eso había sido muy penoso. Pero se vengaría… lo que más le dolía era que no había sido capaz de pasar más tiempo maravilloso con Len.

Mientras ella ya se encontraba con la pijama puesta, desenredaba su cabello sentada en su cama, y vio por la ventana de su cuarto que todos comenzaban a llegar. Y casi en seguida sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se paró de su cama y abrió rápidamente la puerta… se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Len parado frente a ella…

–M..Miku… yo… tu… estas bien? – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia otra parte… le había sorprendido verla en pijama, ya la había visto así antes, pero en ese entonces no sentía lo mismo que ahora.

–S..si… estoy bien gracias… porque preguntas?

–Es solo que… te fuiste sin decirme nada… y pues… me preocupe un poco, me dijeron que no te habías sentido bien – asintió él ahora mirándola a los ojos, a lo cual Miku se sonrojó.

–Lo siento! Yo no quería preocuparte… yo… ya estoy mucho mejor… solo ocurrió un pequeño incidente – dijo la verde-aqua nerviosa.

–Es..está bien… bueno… te traje esto – agregó Len entregándole un helado a Miku repleto con chispitas de sabores… Ella en el momento en que las vio recordó todo lo que le había pasado… ahora sentía algo de rechazo por esas "cosas"… pero como era un gesto de parte de Len… solo se dedicó a agradecerle y aceptar el helado.

–Muchas gracias! Es muy lindo de tu parte – agradeció la verde-aqua sonriéndole.

–Me alegra que te gustara… bueno te dejo descansar… adiós – se despidió Len mas aliviado ahora y sonriéndole.

–Claro… adiós – respondió Miku de la misma manera, y cerró la puerta.

La verde-aqua estaba muy feliz por el tiempo que había pasado con Len… pero también estaba muy molesta por lo que había hecho Neru… eso definitivamente merecía venganza.

Más tarde cerca de las 12 de la noche Miku aun estaba despierta, pero con las luces de su cuarto apagadas. De pronto sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto y la cerraba rápidamente… eso ya se le hacía conocido…

–Akita! – dijo furiosa Miku al ver a Neru encendiendo la luz de su cuarto – ¿Qué diablos haces aquí! No quiero que esto se te haga costumbre!

–Mejor cállate y escucha la maravillosa noticia que debo darte Hatsune.

–Maravillosa? Nada que se relacione contigo es maravilloso, y menos después de lo que hiciste hoy – respondió la verde-aqua.

–Eso crees? Ja! Pues déjame decirte que… hoy, Len me invitó a una cita para mañana! – dijo Neru muy… realista? _(__Nota de la autora:__ Neru mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! ¬_¬ sus mentiras son creíbles T-T)_

–Y tú piensas que voy a creerte esa estupidez? No ésta vez… así que ahora te pido que salgas de mi cuarto en seguida!

–Es tu decisión si quieres creerme o no… ya verás mañana… cuando Len y yo salgamos a las 4 de la tarde a nuestra cita… eso será estupendo! Y ahí vas a creerme te lo aseguro… lo siento Hatsune, no todas tenemos la capacidad de conquistar al chico que queremos, no te preocupes ya vendrán más… Len ya es mío – se burlaba la rubia en la cara de Miku. Neru estaba rompiendo la promesa que había hecho con Len?... en realidad no del todo… ya que mientras hablaba con él siempre tuvo una de sus manos tras su espalda con los dedos cruzados… ella no se adaptaría a las condiciones de Len, Neru quería tener el control de todo, siempre.

–Vete de aquí antes de que te eche a patadas Akita! – gritó Miku realmente molesta… tanto que hasta empujó a Neru fuera de su cuarto y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar nuevamente.

–_Mañana verás Hatsune_– susurró la rubia al otro lado de la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

En tanto Miku estaba inquita… había perdido el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su enemiga le había dicho recién. Definitivamente no quería creerle, pero Neru siempre sonaba tan realista y seguro de todo lo que decía, que en verdad llegaba a dudar de que fuera mentira. Esto era complicado!

–*No… esto no puede ser verdad… Len no sería capaz de invitarla a ella a una cita, lo conozco… pero aun así… mañana confirmaré todo… lo único que pido… es una historia con un bonito final…*– pensó la verde-aqua antes de dormirse con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de sus ojos… debía seguir perseverante en esta guerra?

_**Continuará…**_

_u.u pobre Miku… el próximo capítulo será el último :33_

_quien terminará ganando? Miku? Neru?... o quién? xDD_

_ok gracias por leer jeje_


	7. ¿Final Feliz?

_Okey aquí les traigo el final…creo que me puse algo dramática en escribir algunas partes xD… perdón por la tardanza… y bueno… espero que les guste y no les resulte aburrido de leer..._

**¿Final… Feliz?**

Ese día cerca de las 7 de la mañana una impaciente rubia con coleta se encontraba tomando una larga ducha… ya que pues, debía preparase para su supuesta "cita" con Len Kagamine. Aun que ellos saldrían varias horas más ella no quería que ningún detalle se le escapara.

Todos dormían y como es de esperarse de Neru obviamente aprovecharía eso para hacerle algún tipo de broma a su enemiga. Así que luego de bañarse se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de de Miku, y con una balde lleno de hielo en sus manos. Lentamente abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no despertarla, se paró sobre una silla y acomodó el balde de igual manera que lo hizo esa vez en el baño… solo que Neru quería que su broma funcionara.

El hilo se derretiría, pero quedaría agua, así que pensó –*Que mejor que recibir un balde con agua fría de mi parte en la mañana para mi tonta enemiga Hatsune?* –

Después de hacer eso Neru se dirigió a la habitación de Len y dejó una cámara puesta por unos minutos. Ella quería grabar el momento en el que ese hermoso rubio de ojos azules dormía. Finalmente sacó retiró la cámara y volvió a su cuarto… pasó toda la mañana viendo una y otra vez el video… esperando a que su cabello se secara naturalmente porque quería estar perfecta para su "cita".

Con el pasar de las horas de a poco los demás Vocaloids fueron despertando de su sueño.

Y Len particularmente se levantó primero… él pensó que nadie más en la casa estaba despierto, y tenía algo en mente. Comenzó a caminar muy lenta y silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de Miku, quería verla dormir, la ultima vez le había parecido muy linda y tierna, y como ahora tenía sentimientos especiales hacia ella sentía la necesidad incontrolable de verla dormir. Al llegar notó que la puerta estaba medio abierta, intentó observar por el pequeño espacio que había pero no era suficiente, así que abrió mas la puerta… pero en ese momento el balde de agua que Neru había puesto ahí cayó en su cabeza… estaba muy fría! Miku en seguida despertó por el ruido que eso causó y dio un grito por la impresión.

Neru en el momento que escuchó ese grito de Miku sonrió malvadamente pensando que su broma había funcionado. Así que corrió hacia la habitación de su enemiga, y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa.

Len estaba paralizado con la mano aun en la perilla de la puerta, mientras que Miku lo observaba sorprendida. Neru estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué el balde le había caído a él, pero eso podría delatarla… ella había "prometido" que no intentaría nada contra la verde-aqua, debía fingir, al menos frente a Len.

Muy pronto todos los demás Vocaloids comenzaron a llegar algo asustados por el grito de Miku.

–Muy bien que sucede aquí! – gritaba Meiko con tono de autoridad.

–L..Len estas bien? – preguntó Neru fingiendo inocencia.

–Porque estas mojado? – interrogaba Kaito.

–Miku-nee! Estas bien? Porque gritaste! … Estúpido gemelo le hiciste algo? – dijo Rin molesta entrando al cuarto y dirigiéndose directamente a abrazar a la verde-aqua quien miraba confundida la situación… mientras que Len… bueno, su cara no se podía ver ya que aun tenía el balde tapando su cabeza.

–T..tranquila Rin… es solo que desperté muy asustada con el ruido, y … Len… estas bien? – preguntó Miku levantándose de su cama… el rubio comenzó a levantar lentamente el balde de su cabeza, al punto que podía ver como la verde-aqua se acercaba a él… en pijama… el cual constaba de una blusa ajustada y escotada en la parte del pecho, y de unos cortos shorts celestes…

Len se quedó más paralizado al verla así… se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, y para que nadie notara eso volvió a colocarse el balde sobre la cabeza, y salió corriendo de ahí sin decir una palabra, chocó varias veces contra las paredes mientras intentaba encontrar su cuarto… todos lo quedaron mirando muy extrañados por su actitud, hasta que él por fin encontró la puerta de su habitación y entró rápidamente. En seguida se quitó el balde de la cabeza, Len estaba completamente empapado, ya hora comenzaba a sentir frio, pero también estaba muy apenado y sonrojado… no podía pensar con claridad, ya que aun tenia la imagen de Miku en pijama acercándose a él.

Mientras tanto con los demás que aun se encontraban fuera del cuarto de la verde-aqua, se preguntaban qué había ocurrido, quien había colocado ese balde ahí… y lo más importante ¿Qué hacia Len ahí?

–Len está cada día más extraño – opinó Gakupo.

–Tal vez será… ¿amor? – sugirió Luka con sus ojos iluminados. Pero cuando Miku escuchó eso recordó lo que Neru le había dicho anoche sobre que hoy ellos dos tendrían una cita, por lo que la verde-aqua se deprimió al instante. No quería que nadie la viera así, no le gustaba que la vieran triste así que cerró en seguida la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente… los demás solo intentaron seguir con su conversación.

–Amor? Len? hacia quien? – preguntó Kiyoteru entrando en la charla.

–No lo sé… tu eres su amigo… pero es extraño el hecho de que haya venido al cuarto de Miku a esta hora… podría ser que él… – especulaba Luka pero fue duramente interrumpida por Akita.

–Idiotas! – gritó Neru hecha un demonio al oír eso, no quería ni imaginarse la idea de algo así… y en seguida se retiró muy molesta.

–Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto! – dijo Gakupo imaginándose a sí mismo como un gran detective… Luka y Kiyoteru en seguida lo apoyaron.

–Chicos, será mejor que no se metan en estos asuntos… mejor dejemos que ellos vivan su vida tranquilamente – dijo Kaito interrumpiendo las mini fantasías de ese trío. Finalmente todos se alejaron de ahí y bajaron para desayunar, aunque Rin no dejaba de preocuparse por Miku…

Al rato cuando Len ya se había cambiado y secado, se preparaba para ir a disculparse con la verde-aqua por aquél incidente. Así que se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de ella… llamó a la puerta muy despacio pero fue lo suficiente para que Miku oyera.

–Len…c..como estas? – preguntó la chica mirándolo de pies a cabeza disimuladamente a lo cual se percató de que el cabello de Len se encontraba húmedo.

–Bien… aunque… no tan buen…yo solo quería disculparme por lo de la mañana, no era mi intención asustarte, la verdad es que yo solo intentaba…– explicaba el rubio jugando con sus dedos, sin capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

En eso Neru iba saliendo del baño y a lo lejos pudo ver esa escena… no podía permitirlo. Por lo que en seguida se acercó y como anteriormente lo había hecho se lanzó con rapidez y abrazó a Len por la espalda.

–Len! estaba buscándote hay algo muy importante de lo que me gustaría hablarte – dijo alegre la rubia con coleta interrumpiendo la pequeña charla que comenzaban esos chicos.

–Cre..Creo que Rin está llamándome, nos vemos – agregó la verde-aqua alejándose de ahí, no le agradaba ver eso… otra vez.

–Neru…– pronunció Len agachando su cabeza y ocultando su mirada entre su cabello.

–Dime? – aun abrazándolo.

–¡¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de venir y abrazarme cuando se te dé la gana? – preguntó el rubio con un tono sumamente molesto. Se quitó a Neru de encima y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

–Nos vemos a las 4! – gritó ella al chico quien seguía caminando, solo faltaba esperar. Aun que el joven Kagamine comenzaba a dudar sobre su decisión de ir a esa "cita" con Neru…

El tiempo que transcurrido después pasó relativamente rápido. La rubia con coleta aprovechó todo su tiempo para arreglarse (vestirse bien, peinarse adecuadamente sumándole algo de maquillaje), en cambio Len no estaba muy interesado en eso, él asistiría con la ropa que casualmente usaba.

Cuando ya fueron las 4 de la tarde, Akita esperaba impaciente a Len en la puerta trasera de la casa, ella había llegado ahí 30 minutos antes de lo acordado, su emoción era más que obvia… los minutos pasaban y el rubio aun no llegaba, por lo que la chica comenzó a exasperarse.

Y cuando el reloj dio las cuatro de la tarde con cinco minutos el joven Kagamine apareció de repente, con una expresión algo seria en su rostro.

–Len! por fin llegaste! – dijo muy alegre Neru abrazándolo.

–Si… como sea… – respondió él con un tono frío, sin molestarse en mirarla. Pero la chica intentó ignorar esa actitud y prefirió seguir sonriendo como si esa fuera a ser la mejor cita en todo el mundo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del patio trasero de la casa ya que Len no quería que nadie supiera sobre esta salida (obligada). Pero esos intentos del joven no sirvieron de nada ya que desde la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso, una chica de cabello color verde-aqua observaba atónita y con dolor como ellos salían, _juntos_, su enemiga, y el amor de su vida… al parecer… Akita había ganado esta guerra?

Miku siguió observándolos hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista… su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer instantáneamente sobre sus mejillas, ella estaba paralizada, su pecho dolía mucho al imaginarse a ellos dos juntos… quizá debió haberse rendido antes para no tener que estar sufriendo tanto ahora. La verde-aqua se sentó en su cama y abrazó fuertemente una de sus almohadas, para en ella poder ahogar su llanto desesperado… pasó varios minutos así.

Luego por el pasillo de la casa iba Kaito caminando mientras comía helado alegremente, en un descuido dejó caer su cuchara la cual se desplazó de tal manera que chocó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Miku… Kaito en seguida se agachó para recogerla, pero en el momento en el que se acercó logró escuchar sollozos que venían desde dentro del cuarto. Él se preocupó al instante, así que ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, y solo la abrió. Dentro se encontró con la verde-aqua quien se encontraba sobre su cama llorando con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Miku se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kaito y levantó su mirada. El peli azul se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Que sucede Miku?¿Por qué estas llorando? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

–N..no es nada… son solo… ataques adolecentes estúpidamente infantiles – respondió ella intentando fingir una sonrisa sin excito.

–Tú no eres ese tipo de chica Miku, te conozco. Cuéntame lo que pasó, quizá pueda ayudarte – aseguró Kaito… a veces él era capaz de dar buenos consejos… a demás se suponía que Neru había ganado esta guerra, ya no importaba si alguien se enteraba de eso…

–Está bien… pero prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie – él asintió – la verdad es que solo… acaban de romperme el corazón… no es la culpa del chico… yo no soy nadie para decidir de quien debe enamorarse… pero… ya no importa algún día dejará de doler – agregó la verde-aqua, quien a continuación comenzó a explicarle Kaito de sus sentimientos hacia Len…. la guerra con Neru… las raras situaciones que le habían ocurrido, etc…

El peli azul comprendió todo en seguida. Cierta personita tenía problemas adolecentes amorosos.

La joven comenzó a llorar nuevamente, por lo que Kaito la invitó a dar una vuelta a algún lugar para que su mente se despejara un poco y para que también pudieran hablar mejor… ella asintió algo indecisa, pero quizá… eso ayudaría.

Así, los dos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo… pero ella aprovechó para darle más detalles sobre cómo habían sucedido las cosas este último tiempo. Él la escuchaba atentamente y cuando terminó de hablar llegaron a un parque donde se sentaron en una banca:

–Miku… creo que aun no todo está perdido – aseguraba Kaito sonriendo – estoy seguro de que Len te quiere… y mucho.

–Me quiere… lo sé, pero no de la manera a la que yo lo quiero a él… a demás, Neru dijo que…

–Neru no es de las personas que actúa honestamente para conseguir lo que quiere – interrumpió él – ¿Qué te hace pensar que Len no siente lo mismo por ti? A estado actuando fuera de lo normal últimamente… a demás cuando tu estuviste toda la noche esperando esa llama de "alguien importante" es imposible negar que él sintió celos, e incluso creo que oí que golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared? Sin contar de que ha comenzado a preguntarnos cosas sobre los sentimientos de las chicas. Aun que tiene muchas admiradoras, es muy inexperto en ese tema – Miku solo se dedicó a mirar a Kaito con confusión… para luego decir unas palabras con voz muy temblorosa.

–Si es así… entonces porque esta… en una cita con Neru? – preguntó la chica, cuando lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente sobre sus mejillas, y abrazó a Kaito fuertemente, él también la abrazó intentando consolarla.

–Estoy seguro de que tiene una razón coherente, no te preocupes mas – aseguró el peli azul en un intento de calmarla…

Por otra parte, Len, quien para su desgracia se encontraba junto a Neru… no dejaba de pensar en Miku e imaginándose que cosas podría estar haciendo ella ahora… escribiendo una nueva canción? Comiendo puerros? Durmiendo? O qué?... mientras que la rubia con coleta hacia intentos fallidos por hacer que él le prestara atención. Neru estaba segura de que Len estaba pasándola muy bien y que estaba disfrutando mucho el momento (de una extraña forma pero lo disfrutaba). Cuando en realidad para el rubio esos habían sido los 45 minutos más aburridos y odiosos de toda su vida.

Casualmente, caminaban por un parque, el mismo por el cual paseaban Kaito y Miku… llegó un momento en el cual Neru decidió ir a comprar unos helados, mientras que Len se quedaba sentado en una banca que estaba ahí cerca.

Cuando Akita desapareció de su vista él dio un largo suspiro de alivio… luego levantó su mirada y a lo lejos pudo notar dos figuras que se le hacían muy conocidas. Entre cerró sus ojos intentando distinguir mejor y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esas dos personas eran Kaito y … Miku! Estaban abrazándose! Len sintió una fuerte puñalada en el pecho, no podía cree lo que estaba viendo.

–*Que rayos haces abrazando a Kaito, Miku!*– pensaba Len alterado. Segundos después Neru volvió con los helados, pero esta vez el rubio no le hacía ni el menor caso. La chica se percató de esa actitud y buscó el punto al cual miraba tan nervioso y… desesperado?

Fue en ese momento donde la rubia con coleta a lo lejos vio a su enemiga con el "aficionado al helado", en seguida se dio cuenta del porqué el rubio se encontraba así. Neru se estaba exasperando nuevamente, por lo que decidió en seguida actuar sin pensar.

Mientras que Len aun miraba hacia allá, Akita lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a ella… pretendía besarlo, estuvo a centímetros, pero la reacción del chico fue más rápida y logró impedir eso. Se separó de ella varios pasos.

–Que crees que haces Neru Akita? – gritó Len… si… gritó y estaba muy molesto.

–Yo solo… q..que haces tú mirando tanto a Kaito y Miku? – en el momento en el que ella preguntó eso el chico en seguida se sonrojó.

–N..no…no cambies el tema! A.. a demás no estaba mirándolos yo… yo… aah! Me voy de aquí! – justificaba el rubio dándose media vuelta y partiendo camino de vuelta a casa… devastado por lo que acababa de ver.

Cuando llegó a la casa entró velozmente y corrió a su habitación… estaba muy molesto, y todos los que estaban cerca pudieron darse cuenta de eso, y luego oyeron como él cerraba fuertemente la puerta de su habitación… minutos después también llegó Neru… también estaba furiosa, hizo lo mismo que Len pero no era nada de qué sorprenderse. Todos ya conocían su actitud explosiva… pero ahora..

–Alguien más notó que Neru se veía mucho más amargada de lo normal? – preguntó Kiyoteru.

–Es mejor no entrometerse en estos asuntos… ella da miedo – dijo temblando Gakupo.

Todos se dedicaron a seguir con sus actividades, sin darle mucha importancia a ese asunto. Pero Rin, no pudo evitar pensar que esto era algo sospechoso…

Tiempo después también volvieron Kaito y Miku… la verde-aqua en seguida subió a su habitación. Se notaba que ella había estado llorando… lo cual también era extraño… siempre estaba feliz, pero ahora…

–Kaito… le sucedió algo a Miku? – preguntaba Gumi preocupada.

–No es nada… pronto estará bien – respondió él… y luego se alejó dejando a todos con muchas dudas… prefirieron no pensar tanto y guardar silencio con respecto a eso.

Aun que nuevamente Rin no pudo evitar pensar que eso era aun mas sospechoso! Necesitaba respuestas… así que disimuladamente fue hacia el cuarto de Miku donde tampoco se molestó en tocar y solo entró… le preguntó qué era lo que sucedía… así que la verde-aqua tuvo que volver a explicar lo que había pasado sobre la cita que tuvo Len con Neru… Rin al oír eso se enfureció en seguida, lo único que quería hacer era ir a golpear a su hermano por haber salido con la tonta de Akita Neru… pero claro que Miku se lo impidió y le pidió que por favor guardara ese pequeño secreto porque no valía la pena hacer algo como eso… tenían que aceptar la realidad?

Esa noche cuando los Vocaloids se encontraban cenando las miradas otra vez iban y venían… para empezar Rin miraba de muy mala manera a su hermano y a Neru…

Neru miraba también enfurecida a Miku… ahora sentía que la odiaba más que antes y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para destruirla, y algunas veces también su mirada se cruzaba con la de Rin.

Len por otra parte también miraba muy enojado a una persona, Kaito… porque no le había agradado nada el hecho de haber visto aquél abrazo… estaba frustrado… también cuando podía dirigía su vista hacia Miku en busca de su mirada, pero ella estaba comiendo con la cabeza hacia abajo y en ningún momento miraba a nadie, se notaba deprimida, eso preocupada al rubio pero no sabía cómo tomar ese tema… el ambiente estaba sumamente tenso. Y él no era el único que se daba cuenta de esto… algunos de los Vocaloids hasta esperaban una nueva guerra de comida entre la implacable Neru Akita y Miku Hatsune, pero en todo ese tiempo tenso no sucedió nada en particular… no pudieron evitar preocuparse y asustarse un poco.

Con el pasar de los días Len pudo notar un cambio de actitud en la verde-aqua… ahora se notaba mas… distante? Y siempre que él trataba de preguntarle sobre eso ella siempre intentaba cambiar el tema, o simplemente fingía que alguien la llamaba y se iba, dejando al rubio completamente confundido y también frustrado.

Llegó el día en que Meiko estaba cansada de ver siempre así a la verde-aqua, así que decidió darle una suave charla sobre como sentirse mejor…

–Muy bien Miku Hatsune! Has estado todo este tiempo deprimida y eso no nos agrada ni a mí ni a los demás así que ahora vas a cambiar esa actitud y vamos a beber sake y seremos felices por siempre! – decía Meiko mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Miku.

–No creo que las cosas se resuelvan tan fácilmente – respondió ella tratando de respirar porque el fuerte abrazo de la chica se lo impedía.

–De qué hablas! Todo tiene solución…_con sake…_ pero primero dime qué fue lo que pasó pequeña – dijo Meiko posicionándose para escuchar una larga historia…

–S..solo… mi corazón está roto en mil pedazos… fin – aseguró Miku rompiendo la ilusión que tenia la chica de oír una memorable historia.

–Miku…

–Dime.

–Esa no es la actitud que debe tener una cantante diva como tú! No puedes dejar que un chico llegue y pisotee tus sentimientos! Lo que debes hacer es pelear para ganarte su amor! – le aseguraba con un vaso de sake en la mano.

–Yo… no soy una diva Meiko… y no te imaginas todo lo que he hecho para ganarme su amor… pero ya perdí…alguien fue mejor que yo – respondió la verde-aqua…

–Ah… bueno pues… si es así… no debes deprimirte! Hay muchos más chicos en el mundo que se mueren por ti! De seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor y que esté a tu altura… porque tú eres Miku Hatsune! Una de las mejores Vocaloids! *rayos Meiko eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? Creo que no debí beber sake antes de venir a hablarle*– pensó ella…y de pronto la expresión de la verde-aqua cambio totalmente.

–S..sabes? estoy segura de que… no voy a encontrar a alguien mejor que… él… p..pero Meiko… creo me convenciste… ya no quiero estar deprimida. No puedo creer que he estado todo este tiempo así por dejarme llevar por sentimientos infantiles… tengo toda mi vida por delante! No dejaré que esto me ponga triste de nuevo! Aunque me duela… saldré de esto! – dijo Miku con sus ojos iluminados… pero no logró evitar que un sentimiento de vacío se instalara en su corazón… sería mejor disimular eso, o los demás seguirían preocupándose y finalmente podrían darse cuenta de la verdad.

–Así se habla… bueno… creo que mi trabajo aquí terminó, espero que esta charla te haya servido, nos vemos.

–Claro…– se despidió Miku y vio como Meiko se alejaba… era hora de cambiar su actitud y fingir estar feliz.

Tiempo después los Vocaloids estaban terminando un concierto, la presentación había salido perfecta… y ahora debían salir para sacarse fotografías con los fans…

–Hey chicos! Vengan todos… los jóvenes esperan fotografías! – dijo uno de sus representantes, por lo que salieron y lo único que lograban ver eran las luces de las cámaras… en un momento personas de la televisión pidieron que todos se colocaran juntos el uno al lado del otro tomados de las manos, para tomar una fotografía… eventualmente aceptaron. Y Len se encargó de llegar en seguida al lado de Miku para poder tener algo de contacto.

Cuando la verde-aqua se dio cuenta de que Len se encontraba a su lado ya fue demasiado tarde… estaban a segundos de tomar la fotografía… así que tuvo que tomar rápidamente la mano de él… y al sentir su calidez se sonrojó al instante… lo mismo sucedía con Len… así que en la foto… se podían notar dos caras completamente enrojecidas…

Eso hizo recordar a Miku lo agradable que era estar cerca del rubio… pero luego se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Neru literalmente la golpeaba… en seguida se soltó de la mano de Len y se alejó… el chico se preguntaba el porqué hacía eso… ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Acaso la verde-aqua estaba enojada por algo que había hecho?

En cuanto volvieron a la casa el chico quería respuestas… así que decidió preguntarle a una persona que seguramente sabía lo que le ocurría a Miku…

–K..Kaito – pronunció Len algo tímido.

–Len? que necesitas?

–Que..quería preguntarte… si… tu… s..sabes algo sobre… que es lo que le sucede… a Miku – dijo el rubio algo sonrojado..

–A sobre eso… bueno… Len… creo que es hora de que actúes rápido – le aseguraba Kaito.

–Actuar rápido?

–Aun no te das cuenta verdad… para responderte… primero necesito que me digas algo… tu, estas enamorado de Miku verdad? – le preguntó el peli azul con una sonrisa.

–Y..yo? e..enamorado?... de…de Miku? … po..por qué crees eso? – decía el rubio muy nervioso y sonrojado… la respuesta para su amigo fue más que obvia.

–Está bien con eso me queda claro…el pequeño Len por fin se enamoró, lo acabo de confirmar...

–S..soy tan obvio? – preguntó el chico intentando hacer desaparecer su sonrojo.

–La verdad es que sí… ahora voy a decirte algo… pero espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie… o Miku se molestaría mucho conmigo…ya que… ella siente lo mismo por ti – agregó Kaito… en ese momento los ojos de Len se iluminaron… tanto que llegó a sentir que estaba a punto de llorar.

–E…estas seguro? Porque ella ha estado muy distante… es como si yo… no fuera nadie importante – replicó el rubio entristecido.

–Bueno… creo que eso es porque te vio salir en una cita con Neru… y conociéndola estoy seguro de que Miku aceptó eso, y ahora piensa que tu y Neru son… novios… esa podría ser la razón de porqué se alejó de ti… pero ahora dime… ¿Por qué fuiste a una cita con ella?

–M..Miku se siente así… por mi culpa? Soy un completo desastre! Neru jamás podría ser mi novia! Ella es… no es mi tipo para nada.. esa cita fue porque prometió de que si salíamos juntos y yo decidía que no quería tener nada más que solo amistad, Neru me dejaría en paz… aun que… no cumplió esa promesa – respondió Len… ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

–Y… ahora que tienes esto claro… que vas a hacer? – preguntó Kaito

–Ir a buscar a Miku y decirle que… la amo? – respondió el rubio sonrojado… Kaito asintió y Len se alejó sonriéndole y agradeciéndole…

–*Creo que debería dedicarme a unir parejas*– pensaba el peli azul antes de dirigirse a comer helado.

_Volviendo con Len._

El rubio comenzó a caminar muy decidido en dirección a la habitación de la verde-aqua… estaba seguro en lo que haría… pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta se percató de que estaba abierta y la luz estaba apagada, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí… comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa pero no la encontró… con el tiempo se percató de que ninguna de las chicas estaba en casa… se sorprendió y le preguntó a Gakupo…

–Gakupo… sabes donde están todas las chicas? – preguntó Len.

–Ah sí… ellas fueron a divertirse… Meiko y Luka quieren buscarle novio a Miku, Gumi y Neru para que no estén tan amargadas… dijeron que no las esperáramos… ¿por qué preguntas?

–N..no es nada…

Ahora sí que esto era malo…–*Miku no necesita novio! Bueno… solo yo puedo serlo! Agsh! Esas chicas y sus locas ideas*– pensaba Len a punto de perder el control y desordenar su habitación completa… pero finalmente se calmó y decidió esperar hasta cuando llegara… así tendría tiempo para planear en cómo decirle a Miku sobre sus sentimientos. La noche estaba cayendo y Len no tardó mucho en dormirse.

_Al día siguiente:_

Len comenzaba a despertarse… cuando se levantó y vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las 10 de la mañana, aun así estaba oscuro ya que todo estaba cubierto por nubes muy negras… se vistió y nuevamente fue al cuarto de Miku… pero por lo que se veía… las chicas aun no llegaban! El rubio se molestó un poco y comenzó a llamar por celular a todas… pero ninguna contestó, al parecer la señal estaba fuera de servicio por la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

Una hora después los demás chicos aun dormían… y Len esperaba impaciente la llegada de las jóvenes… en especial a Miku… de pronto escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, en seguida se dirigió a abrir y ahí vio a Miku, Rin, Gumi, Neru, Luka y Meiko completamente empapadas con la rubia… y la última chica nombrada estaba muy ebria.

–Jovencitas, estas son horas prudentes de llegar? – preguntó Len enojado.

–No seas tan odioso Len! eres peor que Kaito – respondía Meiko entrando con dificultad. Le costaba mantenerse en pie… luego entraron las demás… también muy empapadas.

–Meiko tiene razón! No seas tan amargado hermano la pasamos muy bien! Miku-nee casi consigue novio pero los rechazó a todos – agregó Rin…

–Ahora voy a pescar un resfriado… debimos volver hace 10 horas atrás pero Meiko se encontró con unos amigos y comenzó a beber con ellos! – acusaba Neru... luego se alejó, junto con Gumi, Luka, y Rin a secarse y cambiarse…

–Miku… tu estas bien? – le preguntó Len a la verde-aqua…

– Si… perdón por preocuparte… pero ya sabes cómo es la adulta de esta casa – le respondió.

–Oye! Estoy aquí – gritó Meiko quien aun intentaba subir la escalera.

–Voy a ayudar a Meiko, se caerá si sigue así… nos vemos – dijo Miku… de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su mano.

–Después quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo… necesito que me escuches – esta acción de Len sorprendió a Miku… pero ella asintió y luego se fue a ayudar a Meiko…

Después de que las chicas se secaran, se cambiaran y que lograran que la ebria se durmiera fueron a almorzar… estaban muy cansadas ya que no habían dormido en toda la noche… pero aun así intentaban seguir con sus actividades normales… Len estaba impaciente porque Miku terminara de comer para poder confesarle sus sentimientos… él terminó rápido su almuerzo, levantó su plato y fue a dejarlo a la cocina. Casi en seguida escuchó que alguien más entraba, se dio vuelta y se encontró con Neru… él cambio la expresión de su rostro… ahora se notaba molesto, mientras que la chica comenzaba a acercarse.

–Eres una mentirosa Neru – le dijo Len sin mirarla…

–Estoy enamorada de ti… el amor me hace hacer cosas sin pensar… a veces – respondió ella.

–Lo siento mucho.. yo estoy enamorado de alguien más… de seguro después encontrarás a alguien… pero yo no soy tu tipo…

–Si eres mi tipo Len! yo no quiero a nadie más! Rechacé a todos los chicos que me presentaron ayer por ti! Quiero serte fiel!

–Serme fiel? Estás loca o qué? Entre tú y yo no hay nada, no es necesario que hagas eso… los siento Neru adiós – dijo finalmente el rubio… estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, pero en eso Neru lo tomó de su corbata y lo acercó rápidamente a ella… Len no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo que Neru lo besó… justo en ese momento Miku iba entrando a la cocina, y cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con esa escena… eso le dolió… la impresión hizo que las cosas que traía se le cayeran de las manos…

Ese beso no duró más de 2 segundos, pero en el momento en el que Miku lo había visto parecía otra cosa. Len no tardó en alejarse de Neru… mientras que la verde-aqua seguía observando algo traumada…

–Que es lo que miras tanto Hatsune... nunca viste a dos enamorados besándose? – se burlaba Neru… pero en seguida Len la hizo callar.

–No digas tonterías Neru… M..Miku esto… no…no es lo que – pero el rubio no logró terminar su oración ya que vio como la verde-aqua se alejaba corriendo de ahí… – e..espera! – dijo Len mas exaltado y a punto de salir persiguiendo a Miku, pero la rubia con coleta se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.

–Len no vallas! Ella no es nadie, no vale la pena me tienes a mí seamos felices juntos – sugirió Akita con una sonrisa paranoica.

–Entiende que yo no siento nada por ti! Ahora déjame en paz! – le contestó el chico liberándose del agarre y salió en busca de Miku… cuando salió de la cocina todos se notaban preocupados…

–Len sabes lo que le sucedió a Miku-nee? Salió corriendo hacia la calle y la lluvia que cae es muy intensa – dijo Rin – Le hiciste algo estúpido gemelo?

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle a su hermana, solo estaba interesado en encontrar a Miku… por lo que en seguida también salió de la casa y comenzó a buscarla… ver era algo difícil ya que la lluvia era demasiado intensa… pero de pronto a lo lejos cerca de un parque vio la silueta de la verde-aqua caminando bajo la lluvia y mojándose al igual que él. Comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta alcanzarla.

–Miku! – dijo él cuando la alcanzó y tomó su mano… ella en seguida se dio vuelta y vio esos hermosos ojos azules mirándola… aun que no se notara mucho por la lluvia la chica estaba llorando…

–Que estás haciendo aquí Len – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

–Vine a buscarte… no puedes salir con esta lluvia volvamos! – pidió él.

–No quiero volver… quiero estar sola… ahora solo preocúpate de ser… feliz, será mejor que vallas con Neru – agregó Miku con dolor, pero en seguida Len la hizo girar para que quedaran frente a frente… y tomó su cara con sus manos para que quedaran mirándose a los ojos.

–No digas eso Miku… yo no quiero que te sientas así… lo que sucedió con Neru fue solo culpa de ella… yo te…

–No es necesario que me expliques nada… es tu vida, tu sabes lo que haces con ella, yo no soy nada para decidir lo contrario. Entiendo tus sentimientos y… los acepto. No me veas como un impedimento para que estés con Neru… eso me haría sentir mal – interrumpió Miku mientras que Len estaba atónito con lo que escuchaba.

–Tu si eres mucho en mi vida! Qué cosas dices? Neru no es nada para mí! Ella está enamorada de mi pero yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella – le aseguraba Len.

–Ya no es necesario que expliques solo dedícate a ser feliz y no te preocupes por mi... voy a estar…– pero Miku no logró terminar su oración cuando de pronto sintió unos suaves labios sobre los de ella. Abrió mucho sus ojos por la impresión… Len Kagamine estaba besándola! Poco a poco se dejó llevar y comenzó a corresponder el beso… él rodeó la cintura de Miku lentamente, y comenzó a acercarla cada vez más a su cuerpo… mientras que ella pasaba sus dedos por el cabello rubio del chico… el beso era intenso y muy romántico bajo la lluvia… sus labios se movían simultáneamente… pronto se separaron para descansar de ese apasionado beso… los dos estaban sumamente sonrojados.

–L..Len… por qué hiciste…eso? – preguntó Miku… estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

–Miku Hatsune… acaso estas tan ciega que no te das cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti? Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo pero… no tuve el valor – le respondió Len tomando sus manos y mirándola sonrojado…la verde-aqua sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando escuchó eso… pero su reacción no fue la que el chico esperaba exactamente. Ya que después de que la joven oyera eso le dio una ligera bofetada a Len en el rostro… él se sorprendió pero luego de eso escuchó a Miku hablar.

–E..eso es… porque tuve que pasar por muchas cosas por ganarme tu amor, y finalmente lo conseguí pero tú no dijiste nada y gracias a eso pasé todos estos días mortificándome porque pensaba que tu amabas a Neru! – Dijo la verde-aqua como quien hace un berrinche… Len solo escuchaba, con una mano en su mejilla tocándose el lugar del golpe… de pronto vio como la chica comenzaba a acercarse a él y lo besó nuevamente muy apasionadamente… el joven correspondió al instante, hasta que ella se separó – y esto es un: lo siento mucho por haber creído eso y no haberte dicho esto antes… también te amo – agregó finalmente Miku sonriendo… Len también le sonrió y se dirigió a abrazarla.

–Siento mucho todo lo que pasó… pero ahora sabes que yo te amo a ti… y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso… es primera vez que siento algo como esto… también es la primera vez que le pediré esto a alguien – dijo sonrojado… ella se sorprendió y continuó mirándolo – Miku… q…quieres ser… mi novia?

–Claro que si… te amo Len – le respondió la chica sonriéndole alegremente… luego se besaron nuevamente con más confianza mientras seguía lloviendo.

–Creo que ahora deberíamos volver… si sigues así pescarás un resfriado – dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a la chica, y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa… se apresuraron pero el tiempo les alcanzó para discutir lo que harían respecto al asunto con Neru… lo mejor sería decirle a todos sobre su relación en seguida, deberían aceptarlo de cualquier manera.

Al llegar Len abrió la puerta lentamente, pero todos estaban ahí esperándolos… también la rubia con coleta…

–Donde estaban? – preguntó Gakupo.

–Miku-nee estas bien! – repetía Rin.

–Están mojados! Debieron salir con una sombrilla! – regañaba Luka

–Desde cuando gritas Len? – interrogó Kiyoteru.

–Hay un plato roto en la cocina quien es el culpable? – exigió respuesta Gumi

–Por qué están tomados de las manos? – preguntó Neru sin ser capaz de mirar…

–Respondan! – dijeron todos al unísono casi acorralándolos en la entrada…

–Somos novios – dijo Len calmadamente – ahora si nos disculpan estamos mojados y no me gustaría que mi linda novia pescara un refriado – agregó él provocando un sonrojo por parte de Miku, y haciendo que todos quedara boquiabierta. Pero en seguida reaccionaron y se lanzaron a preguntarles todo tipo de cosas.

–Miku-nee, Miku-nee, Miku-nee! Somos parientes! – gritó Rin abrazando a Miku.

–Esto merece ser celebrado – agregó Gakupo… imaginándose nuevamente una boda pero ahora con las caras de Miku y Len.

–Felicitaciones Len.. ahora nosotros, los hombres de la casa debemos darte consejos! – dijo feliz Kiyoteru.

–Tú no serías capaz de dar consejos así nunca has tenido novia! – se burló Gumi.

–Está bien, está bien… mejor dejemos que vallan a cambiarse… si quieren podrían preparar las cosas para celebrar – sugirió Kaito, a lo que todo estuvieron de acuerdo y se alejaron…

En ese momento Neru se acercó a Miku y le pidió algunos minutos para hablar…

–Que quieres decirme ahora Neru? – preguntó la verde-aqua.

–Está bien… tu ganas Hatsune… no voy a interferir entre ustedes dos… _por ahora_ puedes estar tranquila… pero ni te imagines que nosotras podremos ser amigas… somos enemigas y lo sabes bien, es imposible que tu y yo algún día podamos llevarnos bien – explicó la rubia con coleta mirándola fríamente.

–Eso lo tengo claro… me sorprende mucho lo que estás diciendo, pero me alivia un poco… sin nada más que decir creo que esto es todo… la guerra se termina – dijo Miku muy segura de sí misma.

–Claro…ahora mejor ve a cambiarte o tu voz de pito se arruinará – agregó Neru y finalmente se alejó... Miku sonrió por alivio… esa guerra incesable había terminado… al menos por ahora…

En la noche después de que todos se dedicaran a celebrar la nueva relación Miku estaba en su cuarto preparándose para dormir… hasta que de repente sintió que alguien abría y cerraba rápidamente la puerta de su habitación… esa situación para ella era tan conocida que estuvo segura de quien era…más o menos?

–Neru…– decía Miku pero fue interrumpida por una mano que tapó su boca… y se encontró con unos grandes e intensos ojos azules – Len?

–Sorpresa? Por qué dijiste "Neru"? – preguntó él.

–Bueno… es que ella siempre entraba así a mi cuarto – respondió Miku pasando sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del rubio – y creo que pronto necesitaré cambiar la cerradura de la puerta por una nueva y más fuerte… las personas de esta casa se están acostumbrando a entrar sorpresivamente sin tocar.

–Y te molesta que yo entre así? – preguntó nuevamente Len con cara de niñito bueno… la cual a Miku le pareció muy tierno.

–Para nada… a ti te daré una llave – aseguró Miku sonriéndole…

–Te vez hermosa cuando sonríes…

–Valla… así que éste es el lado romántico de Len Kagamine… pero necesito que me expliques algo – dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Que cosa? – interrogó él… en ese momento la verde-aqua le mostró la fotografía de ella cuando estaban en el campamento… Len en seguida se sonrojó… se le había olvidado completamente ese pequeño detalle – d..de donde sacaste eso Miku?

–Hace dos horas cuando fui a buscarte a tu cuarto…estaba bajo tu almohada – le respondió ella riendo… mientras que Len no dejaba de sonrojarse.

–A…a sí? Pues… yo también encontré algo hoy… en tu teléfono hay una fotografía mía… como la conseguiste? – dijo Len con un tono algo burlón… Miku se sonrojó al igual que él…y para romper el incómodo silencio ella se acercó y lo besó… el rubio correspondió en seguida… y el beso se tornó apasionado y tierno… al poco tiempo intentaron algo nuevo… comenzaron tímidamente a jugar con sus lenguas… mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al sentirse el uno al otro de esa manera… Len jugaba con las cletas de Miku mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello…

Pero lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse ya que escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta…

–Miku nee! Hay una gran sorpresa! Mikuo ha venido a visitarnos y se muere por verte… estas despierta? – preguntaba Rin suerte que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave… en ese momento Miku se asustó mucho… su hermano quizá mataría a su novio…

–Miku – susurró Len – es mejor que no se enteren que estoy aquí… tu hermano es capaz de matarme...

–Quieres dormir conmigo? – le preguntó en voz baja.

–Hace tiempo he querido verte dormir… solo si tú quieres – respondió.

En ese momento ella le besó la mejilla y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el interruptor y apagó la luz… tomó la mano de Len y se recostaron con ropa en la cama de la chica…

–Mikuo creo que tu hermana está dormida… será mejor que la dejes descansar, mañana podrás decirle todo lo que… – decía Rin… de pronto un silencio se apoderó al otro lado de la puerta…

–También te extrañe a ti Rin-chan – se escuchó que Mikuo decía…

Len y Miku en seguida se imaginaron lo que estaba pasando…

–Estás segura de que quieres que me quede? – preguntó Len abrazando a Miku por la cintura.

–Ya estás aquí… no piensas dejarme… o sí?

–Después de todo lo que sucedió… por fin estamos juntos, duerme bien mi linda Miku – agregó él acercándose más a ella… éste chico tenía un lado muy romántico para ser la primera vez que tiene novia.

–Mañana deberemos dar una buena explicación de esto – dijo finalmente la verde-aqua –pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila aun…

–Qué es? – Len se preocupó…

–Yo no logré tener tu primer beso – dijo ella mientras tocaba los labios del rubio… él se sonrojó… Miku aun no sabía lo que en realidad había pasado…

–Mi primer beso fue tuyo…es mas… también… te robé el primer beso… lo siento… fue, esa vez cuando te quedaste dormida a los pies del árbol del patio… te veías muy tierna… y… yo no resistí…y…y… te…besé – cuando Miku oyó eso se sonrojó también pero no se molestó… eso la tranquilizaba y la ponía muy feliz.

Finalmente besó a Len en los labios… y al poco rato los dos se durmieron… más adelante deberían enfrentar más cosas… pero ahora apoyándose el uno al otro… Miku no podía esperar mejor final… o quizá este era solo el comienzo de su verdadero final feliz…

**Fin.**

_Okey eso fue xDD _

_Les pido disculpas a las personas que pensaron que esta historia no tendría final LenxMiku! O.O _

"_Quien terminará ganando? Miku? Neru?... o quién?" no lo dije en serio solo fue para asustarlos xDD _

_**Lalamaria21**__ espero que te haya gustado este fics ya que va dedicado a ti *¬* _

_Y __**Pumkin-san **__me agrada la idea de una secuela de esta historia más adelante… que piensan? C:_

_Les gustaría secuela de éste fics mas adelante? _

_Dejen reviews… ojalá este capi no haya sido aburrido para ustedes… muy pronto comenzaré otro fics LenxMiku como siempre ^^ _

_Gracias por leer! _


End file.
